Gray and Juvia: Tears of Ice
by Bozhidar420
Summary: After the war with Alvarez, Gray was still furious with Invel, and he was afraid to lose Juvia, so he rejects her feelings, and his lust for vengance takes over him, and his Ice Devil Slayer magic Is not under control, Gray tries to kill some of his comrades, but when Gray comes to his senses, he sets off with Erza nad Juvia to train his magic, and then his whole life change.
1. Gray and Juvia: The answer

The Answer

The fight with the Alvarez empire was over, Zeref and Acnologia were dead, and the 12 spriggains were gone too. Magnolia was devastated from all of the battles, but the people and the Fairy tail mages were reconstructing the city, Khardia cathedral was all beaten up, the buildings were destroyed but all of the people were working hard and In just 3 weeks the city was reconstructed, and the Fairy Tail guild, which was destroyed again. Everybody In Fairy tail were happy, Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Natsu and Gray were fighting again, Cana was drinking with Gildartz who wanted to stay a bit longer with his daughter , before he goes on another 5 month mission. Gajeel was singing and the guild members were drinking, and smiling. Lucy was laughing at the sight of Gray and Natsu. The pink haired boy took of the Ice mage's pants, and then Erza wanted to stop them, but not realizing , they punched the red haired girl. She was furious and then she kicked them both and they stopped fighting. Gray got his pants back and went somewhere else In the guild, to relax. He got a drink from the bar, and started drinking while chatting with Mirajane.  
\- You were fighting again ? – She asked with a smile on her face.  
-Yea, that pink haired bastard took my pants off, next time he will pay.- Gray said furiously and drinked from his water with two ice cubes Mirajane laughed and they continued chatting .

In the corner of the guild, there was a blue haired girl watching Gray, and that was Juvia. She was wearing her blue dress, and her blue hat, and her brown boots. Juvia wanted to go to him, but she didn't want to interrupt them. The girl was watching the half-naked boy, and then he got up from the bar and went somewhere else. She quickly followed him, there was something that she wanted to know. It was the thing that he promised to tell her, after the fight with Alvarez empire. Juvia wanted to know, what his answer will be to her feelings. She was following him, when he suddenly stopped. The girl panicked and didn't know what to do. Gray turned around, and she panicked even more.  
\- Why are you following me, Juvia ? –Gray asked the girl. Juvia's heart started racing, and she blushed, she didn't know how to say It but she gave It a try anyway, this question was bugging her since the beginning, what're his feelings towards her ?

-Uhm… Juvia wanted, to ask Gray-sama about your answer which you promised to tell me, after the fight Is over.-Her face become red, and her heart started beating faster. Grays reaction was almost the same, but he didn't blush he was trying to control his feelings. After all the thing that have happened between them, he still wasn't sure about his answer. The boy couldn't protect her against, Invel and she sacrificed herself for him, If it wasn't Wendy to safe her, she could have been a goner, and It was the same for him. Gray walked towards her, Juvia's face was really red, her hear was beating faster and faster, and It suddenly stopped and Juvia was watching at Gray with despair.

I am sorry Juvia, but my answer Is no.-Gray passed her and started walking towards the guild. Tears started falling down on Juvias cheeks, and the weather become windier and darker. The skies were dark, and It soon began raining. Juvia didn't know what to say, she fell on her knees.

Why…-she whispered to him.- Why are you doing this to me… -the boy ignored her and continued to walk towards the guild.

,,I am sorry Juvia, but you don't deserve a weakling like me..-Gray said to himself, the thought that he was always being saved by someone was still bugging him. Ur saved him from Deliora, Ultear saved him from dying a second time, and even Juvia saved him when he stabbed himself when they were under the magic of Invel.  
\- ANSWER ME…GRAY ! – she didn't address him with –sama-, Juvia was really angry, but she couldn't attack his beloved Gray.

Answer me..- she whispered to herself. The rain became heavier, because of Juvias emotions, they didn't call her the ,, Rain woman,, for nothing. She placed her hands on her face, and continued crying. Gray was In front of the guild, he opened the door and sat on one of the tables , he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. In the guild was quiet quite. The boy felt someone sitting next to him, It was Erza. When he saw her, he got up from the table and went somewhere else away from her. The red haired girl felt, that something Is wrong with him, so she went to him again, to ask him.  
\- What's up with you ? You don't seem to be In a mood.- she asked him, but he didn't respond to her question.  
-Ooh, that's a gutsy move to ignore me – she was looking kind of creepy when somebody Ignores her.

Erza, leave me alone..-he said with anger In his voice. The scarlet haired girl, was about to punch him, but she felt that he was In pain, she didn't want to be annoying so she left him.

,,By the way, where Is Juvia, she Is always hanging around him,,- she said to herself, and then went out of the guild, but It was raining very heavy, but she was under the roof of the guilds entrance. In the distance she saw a woman on her knees with a blue dress, a blue hat and brown boots.

Isn't that…*Erza ran towards the girl, and when she was then, she saw Juvia.  
-Juvia why are you here ? - Erza asked in confusion, when Juvia lifted her face she saw her crying.

Why are you crying ? – When she asked the question, she already knew the answer.- Don't tell me It was-She was Interrupted by Juvia.

-Gray –sama…he...he said no-she was talking through tears.

\- I knew, It was something like that…-Erza crouched to her, and hugged had nothing to say, Erza was furious with Gray.

A few hours later, Erza was back In the guild, she escorted Juvia to Fairy Hills. Titania opened the door of the guild, and she was very pissed off at Gray, and when she saw him she ran towards him, and when she was In front of him, she punched him In the stomach.  
-What the hell Erza ? – He was holding his stomach, because her punches were quite hard.  
\- Shut up GRAY ! – she screamed at him and she punched him In the face. Then she attempted to kick him In the stomach, but he somehow managed to block her.

-Erza I am not In the mood..- he was talking with no emotion. He passed her, and when he was near the door Erza kicked him In the back and he was thrown out from the guild.

-Everybody stay In the guild, I want to have a word with Gray.- the guild members listened to her, but there was one guy who didn't.  
-Yeah right, like I could miss this fight – that boy was Natsu , the rival of Gray Natsu was outside, Erza looked at him, like she was going to kill him If he continues to disobey her.  
\- Natsu, go back In the guild ! - she said It with a high scary tone of the voice.  
-Ayeee - Natsu went back to the guild, but that didn't stop him to watch the fight from the windows.

\- Oh man, I want to see how Gray Is going to be crushed by Erza.- he said that with an evil grin on his face.

\- Now Gray, shall we continue ? – Erza asked, but she didn't wait for the answer and she rushed towards him, but something stopped her, There was Ice under her feet.

\- I don't know what Is wrong with you, but I am not In the mood, so get lost ! – Gray was angry, really angry.- Stop acting like you are the boss of everything here, Erza. Just don't mess with my problems.- the boy was angry very angry, Erza saw his anger In his eyes, but she didn't understand one thing. Why was he angry, when he rejected Juvia ? He Isn't suffering, she Is the one with the broken heart. Gray unfroze the Ice under Erza's he did that, she smiled.

-I want to fight with you Gray. ,,Maybe this way I will understand your anger,, - she said to herself, and bright light was around her.

-Requip Clear Heart Clothing! – she requiped In one of her armors.- Gray I won't hold back, I expect the same from you ! – she said with a smile.  
\- Okay…If this Is the only way to leave alone, so beat It. – Gray stood In his molding position, waiting for Erza to attack.

\- Oh man, I don't want to be on Grays place. – he was hyped about this fight.

-The guild will be destroyed again…-Lucy sighed and was thinking what happened between those two. In Fairy Hills Juvia was In her room, still crying and the rain wasn't going to stop soon.-What have Juvia done wrong Gray-sama..What…-she was repeating this over and over again. In front of Fairy Tail thing didn't look pretty well too. Two of the strongest mages In Fairy Tail were about to clash.

-ERZAAAAA ! - Gray screamed at Erza.

-GRAAYY ! – Erza screamed at Gray.


	2. Gray and Juvia: Gray vs Erza

The Answer Part 2: Gray vs Erza

The battle between Gray and Erza has begun , It was a fierce fight. Gray kicked her, but she managed to block his leg. Erza punched him, In the face and then Gray punched her In the stomach, but she requiped In her Heart Kreuz Armor, and with this armor the girl couldn't feel the punch. She turned her sword In the opposite position and hit Gray with the handle of her blade In the stomach.

\- You and your annoying armors..- Gray looked at Erza and attacked her again. The fight was fierce, the both mages didn't hold back their punches.

Meanwhile In the guild, everybody were watching the fight and commenting on every punch and every kick .Natsu was paying a close attention and studying every move, and seeing the mistakes , the same could be said for Gajeel who watched the fight, he wanted to see Grays full power. Everybody were enjoying this fight, but Lucy was worrying about those two, she saw something different In Gray, that has bothering her.

\- This Is not the usual Gray, there Is something wrong with this fight.-Lucy said with a worried face.

\- Don't worry Lucy, If Gray goes too far I will be the first one to stop him. - He said , In order to comfort Lucy. The girl smiled at him, and they continued to watch the fight.

Meanwhile In Fairy Hills, Juvia was In her room sitting on her bed, hugging one of her Gray plush toys.

\- Why ..why..why...?- she was continuing to ask this question, and a tears started falling on her bed. The girl looked to see, If It's still raining, and It was raining heavily.

\- It won't stop.. because of me..- when she was looking from the window, she saw an explosion In direction of the guild. It was because of the fight between Erza and Gray, the mages were going over board again.

\- Maybe Natsu-kun and Gra-are fighting again...- she didn't want to say his name, because It brought more pain to her.

In front of the guild the situation was really bad, both Erza and Gray were In bruises. Erza smiled at Gray, and requiped In her Sea Empress armor.

\- It's time to get more serious Gray.- she was looked at him and smiled. She used this armor because It was raining, and she could use the water on the ground In her advantage against the Ice wizard. She attacked the boy with her sword, which had magic to control water. Gray was thrown on the ground, when he tried to get up Erza attacked him again , which made the Ice wizard more furious than ever. Gray was crouching to the ground because, her attacks were very heavy.

\- GET UP GRAY ! - Erza kicked him In the face , Gray spit some blood on the ground, after that kick. Afterwards when the boy was trying to get up again, she used her elbow and hit him In the back. The boy was lying on the ground, and he didn't say anything.

\- Well, I think the winner Is Erza - Natsu laughed Inside the guild.

\- You are such a child.- Lucy said to him, but It was kind of funny how Natsu was teasing Gray. Gajeel was kind of disappointed In this fight, he wanted to see the Ice Devil Slayer magic again.

Erza stopped, kicking and punching Gray , she wanted to know what's wrong with him.

\- Why did you reject Juvia's feelings ? You knew that she loved you more than herself...And you still broke her heart...

Gray was standing on the ground, and he didn't have any intention to talk to her.

-I want to know the real reason, why you rejec-..

Suddenly Gray got up from the ground, and punched Erza with Ice over his he stood In his molding position.

\- ICE-MAKE FREEZE LANCER- he molded a couple of lancers of Ice and he attacked her. Gray was angry ,really angry, and his right arm got the tattoo of the Ice Devil Slayer, half of his body become dark, and half of his face, with one of his eyes being purple.

\- Gray, got serious - Natsu was looking excited .

Erza got up from the ground, and she saw Gray with this black magic on his body.

\- I think, that Is time to use my true power- the boy had an evil grin on his face, and suddenly he was In front of Erza, and punched her In the face, with his right hand , that's where his Ice Devil Slayer tattoo was.

\- Finally- Gajeel said and watched excitedly.

Erza got up from the ground, and saw Gray being taken over by black magic.

\- Gray this thing Is taking over you, If you don't stop this magic then I should beat It off from you - she requiped again with the Nakagami armor, this was her only way to defeat Gray In his current state.

\- I learned how to control It, a long time ago - he looked at her, and charged forward. His attacks were very fast, like he was In Dragon Force mode, he was punching and kicking her, she couldn't block any of his hits. Gray molded with his Ice Devil Slayer magic, a blade and he was fast like lightning.

\- Hey, Salamander I haven't seen him so powerful before- Gajeel said with surprise

\- But I have.- He remembered when Gray tried to kill him, that time when he realized that Natsu Is E.N.D. - ,,Erza be careful,,- Natsu said to himself and continued to watch the fight.

\- ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH LONG BLADE - he was sliding on the ground, and with this magic he could slice through Erza, but she blocked It.

\- Very impressive , Gray - she was trying to continue the block, but she didn't realize when the Ice mage, froze her weapon and broke It.

\- You don't know the full potential of my power. - He kicked her In the stomach, and she was thrown away.

His attack power was immense, and Erza was trying to stay on her feet, but that kick was very heavy. Gray was walking towards Erza, but she dashed to him and they started the fist fight again. She attempted to punch him In the face, but Gray blocked the hit.

\- Too slow.- he grabbed her hand, and he rolled her over his back, and she fell on the ground.

\- Gray Is acting strange - Happy said, to Natsu

\- Yeah, I know - Natsu was worried about Erza

\- Oh boy, the guild will be destroyed again. - Happy said, while watching the fight.

\- I think that Gray Is trying to kill her - Lucy said with some feared intonation.

\- No, there Is no way, that Gray will win ,Erza is a MAN - Elfman said, but he yelled the ,,man,, part

In Fairy Hills, Juvia was still depressed and she couldn't get rid of the thought, that Gray rejected her. Will she be able to move on, and stay In the guild ? She was thinking so much, when her thoughts were interrupted by a massive explosion In Magnolia. -What was that ? I must see If Gra- everybody are okay..-She got up from her bed and she went straight to the guild.

The fight between the S-class wizard and the Ice mage was continuing, and Gray was gaining the upper hand. Erza couldn't keep up with his attacks.

\- Do you remember before, how you used to beat me and Natsu ? - Gray kicked her, but she blocked It, then he turned around so fast and he kicked her with his left leg.

\- Those times are gone, Erza.- he laughed at her, and put his fist on his palm.

\- ICE GEYSER ! - he molded a geyser under her, and she was thrown In the air.

\- REQUIP - she said and requiped In her Black Wing armor. She dashed to him from the skies, but Gray somehow managed to make a wall of Ice to stop her.

\- This fight ends here- another block of ice appeared behind her, and another above and under her, which trapped her Inside.

Erza requiped fast, and she sliced through the Ice.

\- You have become very powerful Gray - She said to him, smiling from the skies, she was In her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Erza summoned ten swords around her, and she was going to dash at Gray.

\- DANCE, MY BLADES ! - She dashed at him while rolling In front line, In the air.-,,This Is the end of the battle Gray,,- she said to herself, and she was about to clash with Gray.

When they clashed, Erza was looking at Gray In shock , because he blocked her attack with his fists, which were with Ice all over them.

\- Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist- he said, with some tension In his voice, and that's when he pushed her back and she was flying In the air, because of her armor.

\- Gray, keeps up with Erza, and he Is getting the upper hand...He really Is something after all.- Gajeel said, and he was excited what will be his next move.

\- ,,His strength Is Immense, I must use the Nakagami armor again, for the last time, because I am all out of magic power.,,- REQUIP - she said yelling, and she requiped once again In Nakagami armor.

\- Again ? - Gray looked at Erza, angrier. -,,I shall win this fight, even If It means killing you,,- Gray said to himself, and opened his mouth and inhaled.

\- ICE DEVIL'S...RAGEEE ! - this magic Is equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's roar and the God Slayer's. He released a large purple blizzard of cold air, Ice and snow from his mouth, directing It towards Erza.

\- What the hell ? Hey, Salamander that's like our roar ! - He said surprised of the attack.

\- Yea, I know.- Natsu was paying attention, to the battle and there was something bugging him. -,,Gray, what's wrong with you,,- he said to himself, and his hands turned Into fists. -Gajeel, be ready to stop them, because this Isn't looking good. The Iron Dragon Slayer, shaked his head with agreement, but he was confused why would Natsu stop the fight.

The area which he directed the attack, was destroyed and Erza was standing, but she was very exhausted from the fight. Gray never gave her so much hard time, when fighting.

\- What's wrong, Erza ? - He dashed at her, and he kicked her In the face, and then again.

\- This Is one of your strongest armor, why don't you use his full potential ? - He began teasing her - Or you don't have enough magic power to use It's full power- he laughed at her and then punched her In the face. Erza was on the ground, and she got up.

\- Don't underestimate me, Gray - she looked at him with her serious look, she was about to use her final magic. She got her weapon from the ground, and she looked at him furious.

\- NAKAGAMI...,,I am sorry Gray,, STARLIGHT - Erza utilized her large halberd and thrust herself towards Gray, swinging the weapon with brute force cutting the space before him. Gray was looking confident, but when he saw that magic power he tried to keep his confidence, but when Erza hit him, he was down on the ground.

\- This is - she was breathing heavy- the end Gra- she was shocked when she saw , his body on the ground which was an Ice clone.

\- No, It's the end for you..Erza - he was with an evil grin on his face, and he was about to use his strongest magic In his arsenal.

\- ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH DESTRUCTION BOW ! - he created a giant bow from Ice and an arrow, which when It makes a contact with the target, It turns Into a spiky array of ice.

\- NO - Natsu screamed In the guild, when he saw Gray using this magic, with It he killed Mard Geer.- Gajeel, we must stop them. -they ran towards the guilds exit.

\- GRAY, NOOO ! - Everybody screamed, when they saw that Gray was trying to kill her.

\- Die...ERZA - Gray released the arrow, and that's when Juvia showed In front of Erza.

\- JUVA !? - Gray gasped , the boy wanted to stop the magic but It was too late now.

\- GET OUT JUVA ! - Erza screamed at her.

\- - I will protect you Erza-san.- Juvia said confidently, and waited for the arrow to strike her.- ,,Gray-sama why would you go so far ?,,- she closed her eyes, and tears started running down her cheeks. - ,,Goodbye, Gray-sama,,- she said to herself, when suddenly.

\- FIRE DRAGONS - IRON DRAGON'S - both Natsu and Gajeel jumped In front of Juvia.- ROAR - they both used their dragon slayer magic and a wild fire and a hurricane of Iron , was released from the Dragon Slayer's, and they somehow managed to stop the arrow.

\- Gray, what the hell were you thinking ?...-Natsu looked towards Gray, with anger, and he was about to kick his ass.

\- You were trying to kill them, didn't you ? - Gajeel said to him, and he was looking kind of pissed of at Gray.

\- Natsu, Gajeel this has nothing to do with you, so get lost. - Gray said to them, and he was looking serious.- If you want a fight, I'm little busy right now. - when he said that, Gajeel and Natsu got pissed of and dashed towards Gray , but that's when Makarov showed up.

\- WHAT ARE YOU BRATS, THINK YOU ARE DOING ? - He was angry, very angry.

\- Get out Gramps, we have some business to take care of ! - Natsu said, and then Makarov's hand become huge and smashed him on the ground, and the same happened to Gray and Gajeel.

\- Erza , Juvia are you okay ? - Makarov asked them, sounding a bit worried.

\- Juvia Is , fine - Juvia said.- But Juiva can't say the same for Erza-san.- she looked at her, and Erza smiled at her.

\- I am fi-she fell on the ground unconscious.

\- Erza-san, Erza-san...-,, It's Juvia's fault, for telling Erza -san about Juvia and Gray-sa-,, she didn't want to address him with ,,sama,,.

\- I will take care of her - Juvia took, Erza to Wendy to heal her, because she was a quite good healer now.

\- Now, you three...tell me what happened.- Makaraov was serious, because he wanted to know why would Gray try to kill Erza and Juvia ?

Gray got up, and he passed Makarov.

\- I have nothing to say.- the black marks on his body were gone, and his Ice Devil Slayer tattoo. - Leave me alo-Gray fell on the ground unconscious , he and Erza used too much magical power. Natsu and Gajeel picked him up, and brought him to Wendy to heal him. He and Erza were In the medical room, where Wendy was trying to heal them.

\- Erza-san and Gray-san are out of magical power, and they need to rest.

\- When Gray wakes up, tell me okay ? - he asked Wendy and left the room.

\- Juvia will stay here to watch over them Wendy. - She smiled at her.

\- Okay, Juvia-san - she smiled and went out of the medical room.

Juvia looked at both of them, they were so beaten up, they were In bandages, because of the heave wounds that they Inflicted each Gray was unconscious Juvia grabbed his hand, and a tears started to fall down her cheeks.

\- ,,Please, wake up...both of you..- she said that to herself and continued crying for them. Juvia thought Erza for her big sister, she was the only one that knew what are Juvias true feeling towards Gray.


	3. Gray and Juvia: Guilt

Gray and Juvia The Answer Part 3:

Guilt

The battle, between Erza and Gray has ended, and none of them was victorious. Erza was with severe wounds all over her body, Grays condition wasn't that bad but he ran out of magical power, because he and Erza went overboard. They were unconscious for 3 days, and there weren't any signs of them to wake up soon. Juvia was staying beside them, and she was holding their hands. Outside was still raining heavily, because Juvia was In pain. She witnessed how her beloved Gray, tried to kill Erza, and If Natsu and Gajeel didn't showed up both of them would be dead by now. Meanwhile In the guild, Natsu and Lucy were worried about their friends.

Why would Gray, go so far Natsu ? - Lucy asked In confusion.

I don't know Lucy, I don't know..- he said to her with some worry In his voice.

He didn't hesitate, to kill her.- Gajeel said, with crossed hands.- And Juvia, jumping so suddenly In front of Erza, and look the weather It's only raining In Magnolia.. I think that Gray messed up something with Juvia..- the black haired boy said. He knew Juvia, since he joined Phantom Lord.

What ? – Lucy asked In confusion ? – Gray wouldn't do something like that, and even If he rejected her, she could understand him, and Erza wouldn't want to fight with him.- the blonde said, and she was confident In her words.

Well, there Is only one way to know..We must ask Juvia.- Natsu said, and he went to the medical room with Gajeel, Lucy and Happy.

When they were there, they saw Juvia crying and holding Erza and Gray's hands.

Juvia, we would like to ask you something.- Lucy said with a serious look on her face.

What ? –Juvia said through tears.

It's about the fight between Gray and Erza.- Natsu said and he sat beside wiped her tears, and she placed her hands on her knees, and she was clenching her dress.

Juvia told…Erza-san about what happened between Juvia and Gray-sama – she said to them, and tears started running down her cheeks, again when she remembered what happened between them.

Gray…rejected you didn't he ? – Lucy said to her, and she placed her hands over hers.

Yes…But there was something wrong, with Gray-sama's answer.. He didn't told me the real reason, why he didn't want to be with Juvia..And when Erza-san saw Juvia…Juvia was crying, and she started to ask all of these questions, and Juvia told her everything…If Gray-sama told Juvia the real answer, Juvia would probably get over It, but when Gray-sama Is lying to Juvia, It breaks her heart..-She said when she started crying again, Gajeel was looking at her kind of sad, because she was always by Grays side, even when he Ignored her feelings Juvia was beside him.

So that's why Erza was furious with Gray…-,,Gray you cold-hearted bastard…,,- he said to himself and placed his hand on Juvia's shoulder.- Don't worry Juvia, everything will be fine- he smiled at her.- I know when he wakes up, he will tell you, his real answer, and If he doesn't, I will beat him up. – He was still smiling.

Come on, come with us – he smiled at her, and he went to the exit.

Juvia won't…Juvia wants to be beside Erza-san and Gray-sama.- she smiled kindly to him.

Okay, when Gray wakes up, be sure to tell me.- He and the others went out of the medical center, and went back to the guild hall.

She's hurt, really hurt..-Lucy said and she was looking kind of down, because her friends were suffering.

Today I will sleep In the guild, I want to know when he wakes up…. I must talk to him.- Natsu said while making his hands Into fists, and he had a serious look on his face.

Natsu, I will stay with you, I don't want you to cause more trouble.- She said to him, with a serious tone of her voice.

Yea, yea. – He said to her, while making an annoyed expression on his face.

Outside was still raining, and the clouds were dark, and the lights on the street shined bright In the city.

It's already night ? – Lucy said surprised, and sat on one of the tables.

Yea, and I'm hungry..-Natsu said and a sound from his tummy came out, he went to Mirajane, and he ordered so much food, no one In the guild was surprised from the gluttony of Natsu.

In the medical room, Juvia was asleep and her head was on Erza's bed. The boy was sweating, he was dreaming something that made him fear. The boy was dreaming about Juvia and Invel, the guy who manipulated them with his magic. Gray and Juvia were fighting In his dream, and that's when Juvia killed herself with her boy woke up, and he was breathing heavy. He looked at Erza, and he saw her with bandages all over her body.

,,What have I done ?,, - he said to himself, then he punched the bed, and that's when he heard Juvia talking In her sleep.

Why Gray-sama, why did you reject Juvia, why ? – she repeated that phrase a couple times.

,,Juvia…,,- Gray said to himself and got up from the bed. He felt pain In his shoulders, and In his abdominals.-,,I don't longer have a place In the guild,,- he said to his mind, and he went to the exit. When he was In the guild hall, he saw his jacket on the ground.- ,,What Is this doing here-oh yeah I remembered.- he said to himself, and picked his jacket up. The jacket was on the ground, because he had the strange habit of taking of his clothes off, and sometimes he even forgets where he left them. He put It on, the jacket was long with yellow on his shoulders, and yellow on the sleeves, the rest of the jacket was with black color, he kept his jacket loose. Gray walked towards the exit of the guild, while walking he saw Natsu, Lucy and Happy sleeping on the table.-,,Why's he here ? Shouldn't he be at Lucy's home or his ? – he looked In confusion, and he didn't realize when he was In front of the door.-,,Goodbye, everybody.,,- he said to his mind, and went out of the guild.

,,I don't deserve to be In this guild, anymore.. but I will protect It with everything I've got.- he looked at the guild and smiled, and then he started walking again.

,,I will go somewhere else, far from Magnoila..,,- he continued walking, when he felt pain In his abdomen, and he fell on his knees.

,,Damn It, Erza was going overboard too..But I can't blame her, she did what she had to…-he got up from the wet ground and continued walking.

A few hours later, In the guild, everybody were awake, the weather outside was still the same.

I couldn't get a nice sleep..-Lucy said, while stretching her back.

What are you talking about Lucy, I slept like a baby.- He laughed at her.

In the medical room, Juvia woke up too, and she got her head up from Erza's bed, and when she turned around to see Gray, she cried out frightened. When Natsu and Lucy heard her screaming, they went as soon as possible In the medical room.

What happened Juvia ? Has Gray woken up ? – he asked excitedly, and that's when his eyes widened In anger.

Gray-sama….He Is gone.- Juvia was talking through tears.- Juvia shouldn't fall asleep – she continued crying, when suddenly Natsu hit the walls.

I will find Gray, don't worry Juvia.- he sounded very angry, and he was, because Gray delivered more suffering to Juvia. Natsu headed out, from the medical room when he looked at Lucy.

Lucy, stay with Juvia.. I will search for Gray.- he said with a serious look on his face and dashed forward, when he was at the guild hall, he went to Gajeel.

Grays gone, we must find him, and bring him back to Juvia.- Natsu said with anger In his voice.

What ? What are you talking about, he was all beaten up, It's impossible for him to walk, or anything.- Gajeel was looking confused, because he saw what's Grays condition.

LET'S GO, GAJEEL, WE MUST FIND HIM AS SOON AS POSIBBLE – Natsu screamed at Gajeel , and both of them with their cats went out.

Natsu tried to find Gray from his scent, but from the rain everything was washed away.

Natsu, It will be hard for you to find him by his scent. – Happy said to him.

You are right Happy- Natsu confirmed.

And now, what should we do ? – Panther Lily said, and he looked towards Gajeel.

I don't know – Gajeel said to Lily.

We will find him ! We aren't going to rest until we find GRAY ! – Natsu screamed and he started running In followed him, and the two cats too.

Meanwhile, In the forest outside Magnolia, Gray was laying back on one tree, because he was tired, and he hasn't fully recovered yet.

The weather outside Magnolia was warm, and It was sunny.

Damn It, I have a long way to go.- He said desperately. He got up and started walking, In direction of his old house, where he lived with his parents, the village which was destroyed by Deliora a demon from the book of Zeref. He was walking, while holding his abdomen with his right hand, because he was In pain. Suddenly Grays vision became blurry, because he was tired, even though he was resting his body needed more.

No…I must continue…to walk.. – he punched one tree, and he was breathing heavy. When suddenly a giant monster appeared In front of him. It was enormous, and It was watching Gray, and that's when the monster attacked him, with his claws. Gray jumped on the left side, and he stood In his molding position. The boy placed his fist on his palm.

Ice geyse- he felt his whole body In pain, and he fell on the ground. He was lying on the ground, and was watching the monster. The creature lifted Its leg, and was about to crush Gray, when he heard a familiar voice.

WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR – someone screamed and a huge ray of light struck the monster.

SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR –another person screamed and a huge shadow attack hit the monster.

Gray looked behind him, and his eyes widened In surprise. The people who saved him, were Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth.

Hello, Gray-san – Sting smiled at him. Sting was a slim yet muscular man of average height with spiky blond hair. He had dark blue eyes, above his right eye he had a thin diagonal scar. On his left ear he had an earing. His Sabertooth guild tattoo, was on his left shoulder which was In white color.

Indeed, It was a long time since we last met – Rogue smiled at Gray. Rogue was a swim young man of average height, with rather messy black hair, which almost reached his shoulders, his hair was brushed to the right side of his face, covering one of his eyes. His guild tattoo was on his left shoulder.

Fro, thinks so too – Gray heard a tiny voice, behind Rogue, and that was his cat Frosh, an adorable cat with a costume of a frog.

What are you— Gray growled through his teeth.- What are you doing here ?- the boy asked them, with a painful expression on his face.

Well, we had a mission to take care of this monster, which was threatening a village near that forest.- Sting said to him, with a smile on his face.

Yes, and Sting-kun beat the monster because he Is so awesome – Gray heard another voice and that was the voice, of Sting's cat, Lector. Which was adorable and It had a leather vest jacket on him.

The boy got up from the ground and started walking towards his old village. He wanted to visit the grave of his parents, because he had no one left. He thought that everyone In the guild hated him, even Juvia.

Thanks, for saving me..- Gray said that through his teeth, he was angry, that he couldn't handle the monster himself.-,, I'm being saved again..,,-Gray said to himself, with a disgusted face expression.

Hey, don't push yourself, you will get hurt.- Rogue said to Gray, but the Ice mage didn't listen to him. The boy continued to walk when suddenly, he fell on the ground and he couldn't even move a muscle.-,,Oh no…not again…,,- his eyes were closing and soon, he was unconscious on the ground.

Gray-san, GRAY-SAN keep yourself together GRAY-SAN – Sting was screaming his name.

We must carry him, to Fairy Tail – Rogue said.

No, It's too far away, we should take him to our guild.- Sting said and he and Rogue lifted up Gray, and headed towards Sabertooth.

Natsu and Gajeel were already outside Magnolia, and the pink haired boy tried to find Gray from his scent.

He Is headed, In that direction.- Natsu said, and they dashed forward again. -,,Where are you, Gray ?,, - Natsu said to himself and he clenched his fists.-,,I will find you, and drag you back to the guild, I SWEAR,,- he was looking angry when Gajeel looked at him.

Chill out Salamander, we are going to find him, I am sure he Is fine.- He looked at Natsu, but he didn't seem too calm.

Rogue and Sting arrived, at the guild.

We are homeee – Lector screamed, and everybody turned around to see them.

FRO, THINKS SO TOO – Frosh said happily.

It took you a while – a girl from the bottom of the guild said. It was Minerva, the daughter of the previous master of Sabertooth. She was a slim young woman, with long straight glossy hair, which reached her lower back, her hair was also tied Into a pair of Dango loops of both side of her head.

We are sorry m'lady – Sting laughed. – But we saw an Injured comrade, and we couldn't leave him In the forest. – Sting smiled at Minerva.

Isn't that, Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail ? – Minerva looked surprised of the sight she beheld. One of the strongest mages of the strongest guild In Fiore, so badly Injured.

He was attacked by the monster we fought, and he wasn't looking so good, he started walking but he fell unconscious on the ground – said Rogue.

Take him to the, medical room Immediately ! – Minerva ordered them and they went to the medical room, placing him on the bed.

His magical power, Is low…If he had fought that monster, he would be dead by now. – Minerva said with a serious look on her face.

If we arrived a minute later, he would be a goner.- Sting said, and watched Gray. The Ice mage started sweating again, and he started to talk, when suddenly his Ice Devil Slayer Magic activated, and the black markings took over him. The boy got up, and went to the exit of the medical room.

Gray-san, don't push yourself – Sting grabbed Gray by the boy turned around him, and his left eye was purple, and then a huge amount of magic power was coming out of him…

Invel….Where Is he…INVEL – Gray screamed, and the whole medical room was covered with Ice.

I know this magic.- Rogue said, with a feared expression on his face.- This was the magic, that he used to kill Mard Geer..-He said when, Minerva looked at him.

But I thought that he can control that magic- Minerva said, and stood In a defense position.

Same here – The magic power from Gray was enormous.

We must stop him. – Minerva said, while looking at Sting and Rogue.- But be careful not to hurt him.- she said to them both, because they had the bad habit of going overboard as Natsu.

Get out of my way…-Gray said silently, when his other half became dark, and his whole body was covered In black magic. His hair lifted up, and was shaking from the wind of the intense magical power.

We must get him out of here, or he will destroy the guild – Sting and Rogue said, In fear.

TERITORY ! – Minerva used her magic, and they were out of the guild. Minerva's magic could change the territory of her target, and even of herself.

We must fight him – Sting said, with a serious look on his face.

But we must be careful not to hurt him, he Isn't stable right now, and we should be careful too, now he Is able to crush the three of us. – Rogue said, with a sweat running down his face.- In our current form we can't do anything against him, we must use Dragon Force.- Rogue looked at Sting.

Well If that's the case..- Sting and Rogue released their Dragon Force, and vast amount of magical power was around them. Their faces had scales, and their fists.

Let's do this , Sting, Rogue are you ready ? – Minerva looked at them.

Yea. – both of them said.

Then..Sabertooth…CHARGE – she yelled and the three mages were about to clash, berserk Gray Fullbuster.

In Fairy Tail, Juvia was sitting next to Erza, and she was crying.

Please, Erza-san wake up…You and Gray-sama are the most precious people In Juivas life…Please wake up.. – Juvia was talking through tears, because she wanted Natsu and Gajeel to find Gray, because he was In a bad condition.-,,Natsu-kun, Gajeel-kun…please bring him back to me,, - Juvia said, when suddenly she felt her, hand being covered by someone was Erzas hand.

I am sorry for worrying you, Juvia – Erza smiled at Juvia, and she didn't realize when the bluenette hugged her.

ERZA-SAN – she was so happy that her friend finally woke up.

How's Gray ? – she asked while hugging hearing this Juvias face, became bluenette released Erza from her hug, and the girl looked down at the floor, while clenching her dress.

Gray-sama, Is gone…Natsu-kun and Gajeel-kun went to find him..- she said.

He, what ? – Erza got up from the bed and she, looked at Juvias face. -,, Gray why are you doing this…,,-she thought to herself and she placed her hand on her shoulder.

Let's go find Gray ! – Erza said confidently.

But Erza-san, you just woke up, and you are Injured.-Juvia said to Erza, with a concern.

I am all right Juvia, a couple of Injures won't stop me. – She was talking so confidently, and she removed the bandages of her body.

Are you sure, you are going to be all right ? – Juvia asked again In concern.

Of course- she smiled at her, and then she used her magic.- Requip – the girl requiped In her Heart Kreuz Armor.

Let's go Juvia ! – Erza smiled at her, and they both went out of the medical room, towards the rain outside has stopped, because Juvia was feeling happy with Erza by her side, she was confident that they would find her beloved Gray. When they exited the guild, they started running towards the exit of Magnolia.

In the mountains, where Minerva teleported the mages, they were fighting and they were destroying everything In their way. Sting, Rogue and Minerva were having a hard time against Gray, because he was rampaging all over again, It was like a déjà vu to him, but he wasn't on his mind.

I will kill you…ALL ! – Gray screamed at them, and dashed towards them.

Sting we mustn't hurt him – Rogue said to his friend.

Yeah, I got It already, but It's kind of hard, he Is a real mo— he was interrupted by Gray who punched him In the face and throw him away.

STING ! – Both Minerva and Rogue yelled.

I'm fine.- He said, and got up from the ground, but he didn't realize when Gray froze the earth beneath his feet.

No…I can't move – he was trying to move, but It wasn't helping.

I am going to kill you…All – Gray said with a terrifying look on his face. He totally lost control over himself, he was about to kill Sting, Rogue and Minerva. But the one he wanted to kill the most, was Invel Yura.


	4. Gray and Juvia: Anger

The Answer part 4:Anger

Natsu and Gajeel were In the forest, where Natsu felt Gray's scent, but there was no sign of him. The pink haired boy sniffed again, and his felt his scent again, but In a different direction.

He was here.- Natsu said to Gajeel.

Where could he be ? – Gajeel said with a confused face expression.

I don't know bu- Natsu heard something.- Someone's coming, be ready to fight Gajeel.

Ge-he- Gajeel laughed- Things are getting Interesting.

Natsuu, I am scared…What If a big monster Is coming, to eat us ? – Happy panicked.

Don't worry Happy.-Natsu laughed, and looked at his pal. – I will protect'ya.

The two dragon slayers stood tall, and that's when the girls came out, from the woods.

NATSUUU, IT'S A MONSTER WITH A HOSTAGE- Happy screamed terrified.

What did you say, Happy ? – one of the girls said, and she was looked at the cat with anger.

ERZA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ? YOU SHOULD BE RESTI—the boy was Interrupted by Erza, because she punched him In the stomach.

We are searching for Gray-sama..- Juiva said , with a smile on her face, but deep Inside she was worried about him.

Yeah, we are trying to find him too, but It looks like that he was here, and someone else too. – Gajeel said with a wonder.

Who could It be ? – Juvia started thinking, and then she though that It was a girl.- ,,Don't tell me that, Gray-sama had a girlfriend, and that's why he ran away ?,, - the girl started panicking, because her love circle will be more complicated than ever.

Let's continue the search, we are wasting time.- Gajeel said, and team Fairy Tail went to search for Gray.

In the mountains, the battle between Gray and the Sabertooth mages was continuing. The Ice-mage was trying to kill Sting and his friends.

I will kill you…Sting…and then, your friends.- Gray was talking with anger In his voice.

Don't you even think, about It. – A voice from behind said, when a shadow came out from the ground. – SHADOW'S DRAGON CLAW ! – Rogue said, and he attacked Gray. The Ice-mage was thrown away, and with that Rogue stopped Gray from freezing Sting.

Nice one, Rogue ! – Sting said, and dashed towards Gray, and he started punching him.

Come to your senses, Gray-san- Sting was kicking and punching the boy, and besides that Minerva was using her magic, which made explosions around Gray.

Guys, lets finish this ! – Minerva said to Sting and Rogue.

Right ! – The Dragon Slayers agreed with Minerva.

Sting went back to Rogue, and they were going to launch their strongest attack.

UNISON RAID...HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG – with a White Dragon Slayer Magic user and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic user they combined their power, and they created a more powerful and destructive attack. By releasing a large amount of shadows and white light from their fists, the users merged their Magic and release It ,as a combined burst of the aforementioned light and shadows. The boys released their attack at Gray, while Minerva was using her Yagdo Rigora, which caused explosions all around the Ice wizard. The Dragons Slayers and Minerva were breathing heavy, because they went over-board against Gray.

We said not to hurt him but, he was out of control..-Sting said while breathing.

Yes, I think that he Is finished. – Rogue said, when suddenly from the dust, they saw Gray standing tall.

WHAT THE HELL ? –Sting said In anger.

There Is no way…- Rogue and Minerva said, while watching Gray.

The boy survived their attack, because of the Devil Slayer Magic that took control over his body. Gray was furious with the Sabertooth mages , he dashed at Sting and Rogue and kicked them both, throwing them away from Minerva.

Sting, Rogu- Minerva was Interrupted, because Gray started choking her, the boy lifted Minerva up, and he was looking her with the eyes of a killer.

LET HER GO ! – The Dragon Slayers screamed, and then dashed at him again. Sting managed to punch Gray In the face, and then Rogue to kick him In the stomach, causing Gray to drop Minerva on the ground. The Dragon Slayers pushed Gray to the edge of a cliff, underneath him there was a forest.

Thanks, guys.- Minerva was breathing heavy and she was smiling at them.

Rogue, stay with Minerva…-Sting looked at him, and dashed at Gray, when he was near him, Sting leaped at the Ice mage, causing them both to fall.

STING ! – Rogue and Minerva screamed In horror.

The boys fell from the cliff, and Sting was holding on to Gray.

I AM YOUR OPPONENT NOW, GRAY-SAN. – Sting screamed at Gray, and they crashed on a tree. The boys were falling down on the tree, breaking It's branches, and that made the fall less painful. When they hit the ground, Sting got up , and he moved away from Gray.

,,I must use It,,- Sting took a deep breath, and suddenly an Immense magical power was coming out from him.- White Shadow Mode ! – Sting entered his second form, and with that half of his body was painted with shadows.

Gray was looking him serious, and then the both mages clashed.

STING, STING ! – Rogue was screaming from the top of the cliff.- We must find him, use your territory magic to teleport us to him, he can't fight with Gray-san, he's magic power Is immense. – Rogue said to Minerva.

I can't Rogue...I'm all out of magical power..- she said while breathing heavily.

Damn It…- Rogue said through teeth. – In that case..-he picked up Minerva from the ground, and they started walking.- We won't leave Sting alone, we are his comrades after all – Rogue smiled at Minerva.

In Sabertooth everybody was worried, about Sting, Rouge and Minerva, because they disappeared with Gray.

Rogueee – Frosch was crying for his friend, because he was everywhere with him.

Don't cry, Frosch.. I am sure that they are okay, because Sting-kun, Rogue and lady Minerva are strong. – he said confidently.

I am not sure about It. – Rufus said to the cats.- When we entered the medical room, It was all beaten up.- Rufus said worried.

There Is no way, that could Gray defeat them..-Ogra said to Rufus.

We must find them – Yukino said to the boys, and they got up, when suddenly someone entered Sabertooth.

Who's that ? – Everybody looked at the door.

THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES ? What are they doing here ? – Sabertooth mages were looking furious with them.

Where IS GRAY ? – Natsu started screaming.- IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I WILL BLOW UP THIS PLA- - Erza hit the boy In the head, and he stopped.

What are you doing here Erza-san ? – Yukino asked nicely.

We are looking for Gray, he went missing and his scent brought us here. – Erza answered with a smile on her face.

Uhm…-Yukino's face became worried.- At the moment I don't know where he Is, but I know that he Is fighting with Sting-kun, Rogue-kun and Lady Minerva.-she was looking sad.

HE'S WHAT ? – Everybody from Fairy Tail gasped.

Gray-kun went on rampage, when Sting-kun and Rogue-kun brought him here, he was badly Injured and he was unconscious…When he woke up, his whole body was with black markings and his eyes were purple.. Lady Minerva teleported them, somewhere else..- Yukino said with a sad expression on her face.

You stay here, we are going to find them, and bring them back – Juvia said confidently, and smiled Yukino, even though she was worried about Gray.

LET'S GO THEN ! – Natsu screamed and they went out of the guild. The pink haired boy, started sniffing and he felt Gray and Sting's scents.- I tracked them ! – Natsu said, and Team Fairy Tail started running towards the place where Gray and Sting were fighting.

Meanwhile In the forest, the Fairy tail mage Gray Fullbuster and Sabertooth's guild master Sting, were fighting In one on one hand combat. In his second dragon force form, Sting was faster than before and Gray couldn't protect himself. Sting punched him In the face, then he used his knee hitting his stomach.

Is that enough, Gray-san ? – Sting looked at his opponent who was still standing tall.- I WILL BEAT THIS THING OUT OF YOU ! – Sting dashed at him, and punched him In the face. – ONE MORE ! – Sting lifted his kick up, and hit Gray's chin. Gray fell on the ground, and Sting stood tall and looked at him. While he was on the ground, Gray punched the ground, and broke It, the boy got up and looked at Sting.

Protect her…I MUST PROTECT HER ! – Gray screamed and dashed towards Sting, punching him In the face.

,,What's wrong with him ? – Sting said to himself, and went straight forward to Gray.

I WILL KILL YOU, IN ORDER TO PROTECT HER ! – Gray's thoughts were blinded by his Devil Slayer Magic, he started punching Sting, but the Dragon Slayer could block his attacks perfectly.

,,I must finish hi-,, - his thoughts were interrupted, by Gray's punch which was covered with Ice.

BE GONE ! – Gray punched him In the stomach, with his other fist, which was covered with ice too. Sting was kneeling, down and he spitted some blood on to the ground.

Let's finish this, GRAY-SAN.- Sting focused his White Dragon Slayer Magic and his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic In both of his hands, and then he combined the two elements.- ,,I will finish this battle, with my strongest magic,,

YOU DIE HERE ! – Gray molded a giant bow with an arrow, this was his strongest magic Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow.

The two mages were about to clash, this battle was going to end, with only one man to stand tall.

I WILL GET THIS THING OUT OF YOU ! – Sting screamed at Gray and he was about to unleash his magic.

DIE ! – Gray screamed at Sting and he was going to charge his Ice arrow at the Dragon Slayer. The two boys screamed, and then suddenly someone appeared kicking Gray from the air In his face, and someone punching Sting In the face. They were stopped by Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu-san, Gajeel-san ! – Sting sighed In relief, because they stopped the fight.

GRAY, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD ? – Natsu screamed at Gray, and he saw his body, It was all covered In black magic, and his eyes were purple.

Where are Rogue and Minerva ? – Gajeel asked, Sting.

They are on that mountain, up there.. I wanted them to stay back, because Gray-san was going berserk, and he was about to kill Lady Minerva…- Sting sounded worried.

Natsu, Gajeel – Erza and Juvia showed up.

We were on time to stop them, they were trying to kill each other. – Natsu was keeping Gray down on the ground, because he wasn't under control.

Gray-sama ! – Juvia runed towards him and she fell on her knees, when she saw him. He was looking like a demon. – What happened to you ? – she placed her hand on his face, and tears started falling from her eyes.- Juvia was so worried…-she said and tears fell on Gray's face.

Ju-vi-a ? – Gray said her name, and his black markings started to disappear from his body, soon he was back to normal.

What am I doing here ? – He asked In confusion, and then he remembered what happened, he felt guilty and full of anger of himself.- Natsu let me go…-he said with a serious tone.

Why should I do that ? Why should I trust you, that you will stay here with us, and you don't run again ?. – Natsu asked with anger In his tone.

I won't Natsu, I can't even walk…I don't have any magical power left..- with saying that Natsu got up from him.

STING ! – Rogue and Minerva appeared and went straight to Sting.

Are you okay ? – both of them asked, and then they saw the Fairy Tail mages.

What are you doing here Gajeel-san ? – Rogue asked.

We came here to pick Gray up – Gajeel said with a grin on his face.

You are all beaten up – Erza said – Is this Grays doing ? – Erza asked In shock. The Sabertooth mages tilted their heads In agreement.

,,I can't believe that he Is capable of doing that,,- she said to herself and looked at Gray.-,,He Is all beaten up too, even though he was that badly Injured he was fighting three of the strongest mages In Sabertooth.-Erza thought to herself and she was still shocked.

Gray and Sting were both on the ground and they couldn't move a muscle, they had bruises and stains of blood on their faces.

What are we going to do now, Erza ? – Gajeel asked the red haired girl.

I don't know, Gray's condition Is bad, and we can't carry him to the guild..-Erza said worried.

You can stay at our guild, we have bedrooms for everyone – Minerva smiled at the Fairy Tail mages.

Thank you very much, Minerva – Erza smiled back at her.

Rogue and Minerva picked up Sting and started walking towards the guild, Natsu and Gajeel did the same and the other Fairy Tail mages followed them.

Sting, can you tell me what happened. – Erza asked the Injured Dragon Slayer.

It's hard to explain but…- he coughed and blood went out of his mouth.

Sting – Minerva and Rogue yelled worried.

I'm fine, It's side effect of Gray-san's punches.- He grinned and then started talking.- Well me and Rogue were on a mission to find and kill a beast who was terrorizing a near village, and when we were there we found Gray-san badly Injured, and he was defending himself from the monster, If we have arrived a minute late Gray-san would be a goner….Then we finished the monster, he fainted on the ground, and we carried him to our guild, when we were In the medical room, he was talking about some guy named Invel when he was unconscious, and that's when he's Devil Slayer Magic activated. – Sting coughed again, but this time there was no blood.- If It wasn't Minerva to teleport us somewhere else, the guild would be destroyed. – Sting told the Fairy Tail mages what happened.

Invel you say, huh ? – Natsu remembered what happened between them, Invel was one of the strongest Spriggains.

,,That's the guy, that fought Juvia and Gray-sama…- Juvia said to herself and looked at Gray, who was looking angry.

In couple of hours, the mages arrived at the guild.

WE ARE HOME ! – Sting screamed and everybody went around them.

Sting-kun ! – Lector jumped at him and hugged him.

ROGUE ! – Frosch went to Rogue and hugged him. – I missed you Rogue.- a tear was on Frosch's eye.

I am home Frosch.- He smiled at the cat and hugged him.

Are you okay Lady Minerva ? – Yukino said to Minerva.

I'm fine, thank you – She smiled kindly to her.

Hey Is that the Fairy Tail mage who did that to you ? – Ogra said with anger, and went to Gray.

Leave him alone, Ogra ! – Sting said and coughed again. - ,,Damn his punches were hard,,- Escort the Fairy Tail mages to their rooms, and Gray-san to the medical room.- Sting ordered them.

Yes ! – The guild members escorted the Fairy tail mages to their rooms, and Gray to the medical room. Gray was lying on his bed, and he was looking at the ceiling.

,,What have I done, I thought I could control this magic ? And Invel Is gone for a long time now, what's wrong with me ?,, - he said to himself, and he's thoughts were Interrupted, when someone knocked on the door.

Come In- Gray said, and got on the bed In sitting position.

Gray-sama…Juvia came to see If you are alright…- She said with a shy tone In her voice.

I am fine, thanks..-He smiled at her, but then he remembered what he had done to her. But now It was the time for him to tell her his real answer.

Juvia..It's time for you to know my real answer…-Gray looked her seriously In the eyes and his heart starting beating fast, and the girls eyes widened when she heard him.


	5. Gray and Juvia: Confession

The Answer Part 5: Confessions

Gray was about to confess his true feelings towards Juvia, the boy's cheeks were pink and his body was hot, not to mention his heart beating, the same could be said for the bluenette.

Juvia…-Gray took a deep breath, and then he started talking again, he had his serious look on his face.- You know…I was pretty stupid back then, I Ignored your feelings and everything…But now I realize how Important you are to me..-the boy placed his hand over hers, he's heart was galloping, and he's face was all red.- Juvia I….I…DAMN IT, I LOVE YO- the boy got Interrupted by the bluenette, who kissed him, the boy's eyes widened, and It took him a second to register what was going on. He closed his eyes and put his arms around her, when suddenly someone got In to the medical room.

YO, GRA- * This boy was Natsu, with the rest of Fairy tail, they gasped when they saw that Gray and Juvia are kissing. Gray's eyes widened when he saw them, he pulled away from her and started screaming at them.-

GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, AND NEXT TIME KNOCK ON THE GOD DAMN DOOR ! – he yelled at them, and they left them alone.

Well, Gray has finally decided to tell her his true feelings- Erza smiled, and she wiped a tear from her left eye.- I'm so proud of him.

Huh, he better not screw things up. – Gajeel said, with a serious look on his face.

Hey Gajeel…-Natsu went near him and started whispering In his ear.- Gray was the first one of us, to kiss a girl – Natsu said quietly, and he was envious.

Oh crap, you are right..- Gajeel said.

LET'S GO FIND OURSELFS GIRLFRIENDS ! – Natsu screamed and they went out of Sabertooth In search of the perfect girl.

Natsu…Is such a dumbass..-Lucy sad with anger towards him.

Yep, he Is a dumbass…but sooner or later he will realize his true feelings towards you.- Erza smiled at the blonde.

Damn, they always have to ruin everything- Gray said to Juvia.

They are from, Fairy tail after all – she smiled at him, and hugged the boy, placing her head on his shoulder.- Juvia Is so happy, that you finally told her your answer. – her eyes started to fill with tears, but she wiped them, because Gray hated when Juvia was crying. She lifted her head, and looked Gray In the eyes, he was smiling at her, and the boy was kind of sleepy, because he went through a lot, the fight between Erza, and then Sting, Rogue and Minerva.

Juvia, Is going to leave you alone, you need to rest Gray-sama. – She smiled at him, and kissed his right cheek.

See you later Juvia.-Gray smiled at her, and placed his head on the pillow. The girl smiled at him too, and she went back In to the guild hall. Sting was sitting on one of the tables, and he was telling his team about his battle with Gray. When Juvia heard what happened In the battle, she felt worried, because Sting wasn't weak, and the same could be said for Rogue and Minerva. While telling his story Sting saw Juvia, and he went towards her.

Hey Juvia, how Is Gray-san ? Is he alright ? – he asked with a worried tone.

Yes – Juvia shacked her head In agreement.- Gray-sama needs to rest, he went through a lot.

Yeah…Juvia, I want to ask you something, that was bugging me about Gray-san…Does he really knows how to control this new magic ? – Sting asked In confusion.

Yes, he got used to It very quickly….But when he Is angry, the magic takes control over him, without him noticing..- Juvia said to the blonde.

I see… - Sting sighed – Anyway, I am happy that he Is fine. – Sting smiled at Juvia, and then he remembered the name that he said, when they were fighting. – Also, I have another question…Who Is Invel ? – Sting asked and looked at the bluenette In confusion. Juvia's eyes widened, when she heard that name, Invel was the right hand of Zeref, and he was a very powerful opponent.

Invel…Was one of the 12 spriggain of Zeref….He was his right hand, and Indeed a powerful wizard..He forced us to fight each other, with some kind of strange magic…And we both committed suicide, and I used my water magic, to save Gray-sama…And from that day onwards, he thinks that he doesn't deserve happiness…-the girl explained what happened, and she looked worried.

Don't worry Juvia – Sting smiled, at the bluenette.- I am sure that Gray-san beat the shit out of him.

Yes..he was like a real demon back then..-Juvia remembered the sight of him, with all these scars and black magic over him.

I have a theory about this…-Rogue joined their conversation.- Maybe this magic has some demon blood In It, even though I am not sure about It, but only Natsu-san and Gajeel-san can take us on, with Dragon Force, and not to mention that Sting used his Second Dragon Force, and this was the only way for him to be on par with Gray-san….I think that If he doesn't learn how to control this magic, even In his anger..-Rogue took a deep breath.- He can…die…- The black haired boy said, with a serious face expression. Juvia's eyes widened when she heard, that he can die from his magic.

That's not going to happen.- a voice said from behind, It was Natsu.- Demons are the creatures, that Gray despites the most, he can't become something like that, and even If he becomes…I will be the one to bring him back to normal, even If It means ripping his right arm off him.- Natsu said.

Natsu, that's harsh – Lucy said to him.

Juvia won't allow this…Gray-sama would never become a demon, he Is a pure-hearted person, and he knows the best If he can control It, or not..- Juvia yelled at Natsu and Rogue. – Juvia will always be by his side ! – she said confidently, and Rogue smiled at her.

But this power..Indeed Is something special, when we were fighting with Tartaros, Gray jumped from somewhere and he killed Tempesta with one move – Gajeel said to Natsu.

In the medical room Gray was staring at his hand, which he had lifted up In the air.

,,What the hell Is happening to me,, ? – he thought, and continued looking at his arm, which was In bandages all over, the same could be said for his body, which has suffered many Injuries. The boy rested his arm on his chest, and smiled.- ,, Well I finally had the guts, to tell her the truth,,- he thought and continued smiling, soon his eyes started closing, and he fell asleep, the boy was tired and he needed to rest,.

In the guild hall Sting, Rogue, Natsu,Lucy , Gajeel and Juvia were still discussing Gray's Ice Devil Slayer Magic.

He must learn, how to use his powers and not being taken over by his magic ever again, because we saw what was about to happen, when he fought Erza, he was about kill her, If Natsu and Gajeel didn't showed up. – Lucy said.

He what ? – Sting, Rogue and Minerva's eyes widened. – How's that possible, I thought that she was one of the strongest mages In Fairy Tail. – Sting said confused.

Erza defeated me, In the Grand Magic games, she Is a tough opponent, how someone like Gray could kill her ? – Minerva said furious

Don't underestimate Gray, Minerva – Natsu said with a serious look on his face.- When I looked at you, you were kind of beaten up, by someone like him. Gray Is one of the strongest Fairy Tail wizard don't forget that.- Natsu said with a serious tone.

You Fairy Tail wizards, are surprising me every day more and more. – Sting and Rogue smiled at Natsu.

Soooo Juvia, Gray had finally got the guts to tell you his true answer ? – Natsu smiled at Juvia. When hearing this, Juvia's cheeks obtained pink color.

Yes. – she shacked her head In agreement.

What YOU AND GRAY-SAN ARE A COUPLE ? – Sting said with his eyes widened In surprise.

What you didn't expect that ? – Rogue looked In confusion at Sting.- You really are a dumbass Sting..- Rogue sighed.

SHUT UP ROGUE ! – Sting yelled at him and punched him In the head.

Why you little ! – Rogue jumped at him, and they both started fighting.

ALRIGHT ! – Natsu screamed and joined the fight. And soon the whole Sabertooth guild got caught up In the fight.

In the medical room Gray heard, the noises and that woke him up, he went out to see what's going on, and when he went In the guild hall, and he almost got hit with a flying chair.

What the he- - he dogged another chair. – Hey I don't remember being In Fairy Tail – he sighed, and started to look for Juvia.

COME AT ME ROGUE ! - Sting was screaming at Rouge.

YOU REALLY WANT YOUR ASS KICKED ! – Rogue screamed at the blonde, and they were about to use their Dragon Slayer magic, when suddenly Natsu punched them both.

I AM THE STRONGE- - Natsu got Interrupted by Erza who punched him In the stomach.

Stop..FIGHTING ! – She screamed and everyone stopped.

What the hell are you doing Natsu, causing ruckus again ? – She looked at him seriously.

It wasn't me It was Sting and Rogue's fault – he said.

It was his fault – the Twin Dragon Slayer's were pointing at each other, while they were exchanging punches.

Well, It's no different from Fairy Tail – Gray went to Erza and laughed.

Gray-san you are awake ? – Sting and Rogue said and went to him, to see If his alright.

Yeah , I'm fine. – he smiled at them, and placed his hand behind his neck.- You know I am sorry for earlier, I don't remember what happened but I remember one thing…That I tried to kill you, and I am so sorry..I don't know what's happeni- - He got Interrupted by Sting.

Don't worry Gray-san, It was a good fight actually – The boy smiled at him.

Yes.. you really kicked us.- Rogue smiled kindly at Gray.

GRAY-SAMAAAA – Juvia yelled from somewhere In the guild, and she jumped at his back wrapping her hands around his neck, and kissing his cheek.- Did you rest Gray-sama ? – She asked worried.

I'm fine don't worry about me.- The boy smiled and placed his hand over hers. The girl got off his back, and she was looking at him with a smile on her face, and her cheeks were red. When Gray looked at her, he recognized how cute she was, when she was smiling.

How Is your arm ? – she looked at his arm.

Don't worry about It, everything Is under control now. – He smiled at the girl, when suddenly somebody hit his back.

Hey Gray, how are ya ? – It was Natsu, who was smiling at Gray. – I see that you finally told her your true feelings, so when are you going to get laid ? – Natsu asked with the Idea of teasing him.

What the hell Natsu ? – Gray yelled at him, while his whole face was red. Juvia giggled when she saw his reaction. Natsu laughed at his reaction

Well, what's happening between you and Lucy ? – Gray grinned at Natsu.

I don't know what are you talking about..-He looked at the other side, and his cheeks were red. Lucy herd, what were they talking and she blushed too.

Well, when everybody Is here..LET'S PARTY ! – Sting screamed, and everybody cheered him up, and soon they started drinking, dancing and laughing. In a couple of hours, everybody Including Sting were drunk, and were lying on the floor.

That Idiot, I told him not to drink that much. – Rogue sighed and left Sting on the ground and went to his room.

Well this Is no different than Fairy Tail – Erza said, while looking at Sting.

Hey..Erza – Gray went to her, and he looked her In the eyes. – I am sorry, for everything…I don't what's happening to me, but believe It won't happen again ! – Gray said with a serious look on his face. Erza placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

I know that you were angry back then, and I made you angrier.. I deserved all that beating from you. – She smiled at him.- And I'm very proud of you, you finally told her the truth.-The red haired girl was smiling kindly at him.

I really love her…And I don't want to lose her, I lost enough people In my life, she Is the only one that I care so much about…I want you to help me, to learn how to control this power ! – he said to her, and he made his hand Into a fist.

I will help you, when we arrive at Fairy Tail the real training begins, so get a good night sleep today. – She smiled at him, and she stretched her arms. – I am going to sleep, goodnight Gray- She smiled at him and she went towards her room.

I must gest some proper rest too – The boy stretched, and he went towards the medical room, when suddenly Juvia grabbed his hand.

Will Gray-sama…sleep with Juvia tonight ? – she asked, and her face was red, because she was very shy.- When we lived In our old house, you always kicked Juvia out of the bed..so please just once..please..- she was looking kind of down, because Gray was a cold-type of a person, and she was sure that he was going to reject her.

Uhmm…okay..I will sleep with you. – Gray looked at her with a smile and they both went, to her room. When they were In, Gray looked around and he was Impressed.

I had never expected, Sabertooth to have that big rooms In their guild. – He was looked surprised.

Yes, Indeed they are big. – Juvia smiled and she undressed herself, and she put on a nightdress that Yukino kindly gave her. When Gray turned around, he couldn't get his eyes of her. Juvia's body was perfect, from head to toes. But when he realized that he was looking like a pervert, he undressed himself, and he was only with his boxers. The girl was already under the sheets, Gray went to turn the lights off, and then he went to bed. It was kind of strange for him to sleep with Juvia, so he turned on the left side not to look at her because, he was getting all exited down there. Suddenly Juvia wrapped her hands around him and kissed his cheek.

I love you, Gray-sama.- Juvia said whispering, and she closed her eyes.

I love you too, Juvia. – Gray smiled and he closed his eyes, falling a sleep.


	6. Gray and Juvia: Demon

Demon

Gray and the rest of the Fairy tail guild, have already left Sabertooth, and they were walking towards Magnolia. On their journey, Juvia was holding Gray's hand, and sometime she even cuddled him. Natsu and Gajeel were envying Gray, because he was the first of them to have a girlfriend, and they were getting angrier, because they had to see this all day, until they arrive at Fairy tail. Juvia was happier than ever, her beloved Gray didn't Ignored her anymore, on top of It he even kissed her In the morning, she was overflowing with happiness. Every time, when Erza looked at them, she was smiling, because Gray's heart was finally at peace, the boy went through a lot, and he had It rough back then. First his parents died from Deliora, then his teacher sacrificed herself to protect him, Ultear the child of Ur, had sacrificed herself for him, he saw his father dying for the second time In front of his eyes, and on top of that he almost lost Juvia, but now he seemed happy and that made Erza happy as well.

Gray, are you ready for your training ? – Erza smiled at the boy.

Yeah, totally. – Gray said, with a smile on his fice, but Juvia wasn't smiling at all.

What training can I come too ? – Natsu asked excitedly.

No ! – Erza stated and Natsu got scared from her.

What are you talking about Erza-san ? – Juvia asked In confusion, and she felt envy towards Erza.

He will be training, In order to learn to control his Ice Devil Slayer magic. – Erza said to the bluennete. Juvia let Gray's hand, and went to Erza and started whispering.

Can I go, with Gray-sama ? Because you remembered what was going to happen, when you were fighting back then… I want to go with him, Juvia will help Gray-sama with the training. – Juvia smiled at the red haired girl.

Are you sure Juvia ? What If he loses control again, and he tries to kill you ? – Erza asked with concern.

No, he wouldn't do It. – A wide smile appeared at the girls face, and Erza sighed and then smiled back at her.

Okay, you can go with him. – The red haired girl smiled, and Juvia went back to Gray, and she grabbed his hand.

What were you two talking about ? – Gray asked In confusion.

You will know, when we arrive at the guild. – Juvia smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

Okaaaaay. – Gray said fidgety.

In a couple of hours, they were at the entrance of the guild, and when Natsu opened the door, he screamed.

WE ARE BAACK ! – the boy screamed, so that everyone, to know that they are back.

Where Is Gray ? – Elfman said and went towards the guild members, when he was near them, he saw Gray, and punched him In the stomach, throwing him away.

Gray-sama ! – Juvia gasped, and went to him.

Hey man what's the big deal ? –Natsu said angry.

Elfman what's up with you ? – Lucy asked In confusion.

He tried to kill one of his fellow members, he deserves It. – Cana appeared, and she was angry at him too. Gray was lying on the ground, and when he got up he looked at Elfman, Gray didn't notice when his Devil Slayer Magic was activated.

You really have the guts, to attack me, huh ? – Gray smiled wickedly at Elfman. Half of the boy's body was taken over from his magic, and one of his eyes was purple. Juvia sensed that Gray, was losing control again, she grabbed his hand and looked at him.

Gray-sama calm down, please. – She looked at him worried, but the boy threw her on the ground. - ,,Is he really not listening to me,, ?

Hey Gray, that was enough. – Gajeel went to Juvia and helped her to get up.

You have become a real monster Gray. – Cana stated and she got her cards ready to attack him.

Gray control yourself, you're stronger than this magic ! – Erza said to him, and she was ready to defend herself, If he attacks her.

It's not manly, to throw your friend on the ground. – Elfman said, and transformed In to a tiger, dashing towards Gray.

Like something useless, like this will work. – The boy raised his hand up and froze Elfman, then he looked Cana and was about to freeze her too, but he got punched by Natsu.

FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST ! – Natsu punched the boy, throwing him away. – GRAY, I WILL BEAT THIS MAGIC OUT OF YOU ! – Natsu was about to attack him again, but Makarov appeared and stopped the fight.

WHAT ARE YOU BRATS THINK YOU ARE DOING ? – Makarov screamed at them.

Gramps, this magic was taking over, help us ! – Natsu said to Makarov, and the old man went to look at Gray, when he was near him, Makarov saw his body, and the markings were spreading all over his body. – I don't know what type of magic Is this…He's the only one that posses It. – Makarov said worried, and suddenly Gray got up from the ground and looked at Natsu.

E.N.D…Etherious Natsu Dragneel…I WILL OBLIARATE YOU ! – The boy screamed at him, and he was about to attack him, when Juvia hugged him from the back.

Gray-sama that's enough…- She said and tighten her embrace, the boy stood In one place, until the black markings on his body were gone.

She stopped him ? – Makarov said In confusion.

Yeah, It appears so… - Gajeel said.

What happened ? – The boy touched his cheek, and It was hurting him, when he felt the pain, the boy realized that he went rampaging again. – I am so sorry….- the boy said In embarrassment.

Don't worry Gray-sama…Everything Is fine now. – The girl smiled at him, and she placed her head on his back.

A couple of minutes later, Erza, Elfman, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Cana, Makarov, Juvia and Gray, were talking about him.

Gray…If you don't learn how to control this magic, you will die from It…- Makarov said with a serious look on his face. When Gray heard that he can die from his father's magic, the boy got angry, and punched one of the tables.

You are bluffing old man..This Is the magic of my father, he passed It to me, there Is no way, that this magic could kill me… - The boy said with anger In his voice.

Gray, you are being very angry lately, before you were easy-going type, now you are angry all of a sudden…Maybe really It's from the magic..- Lucy said, and she looked down to the ground, because when Gray was mad, he was looking kind of creepy.

Don't worry about him. – Erza said and placed her arm on his shoulder. – He's going to train his ass off, and I'm sure that he will be controlling It perfectly. – The red haired girl smiled at Gray.

Yeah, Gray Is one of the strongest mages In this guild, there Is no way that he will fall to darkness and die. – Natsu smiled, and everybody seemed to be calm.

Thank you, Natsu…- Gray smiled at him, and he went outside of the guild, with Juvia following him. When the boy was outside he was throwing rocks, at the street.

Calm down Gray-sama, Juvia will help you to learn to control It.. – The girl smiled at him, and placed her head on his shoulder.

What do you mean by, ,,Juvia will help you,,, I will go with Erza on this traini- the boy's eyes widened. – Don't tell me that you are coming with us ? – Gray asked In confusion.

No – Juvia smiled at him. – I am going with you, Erza-san agreed that we both go alone. – Juvia put a smile on her face.

What ? – Gray's eyes widened In anger.- No, Juvia ! What If I lose control again, and hurt you ? You can't take this ri- - The boy got Interrupted because Juvia kissed him on the lips, the girl pulled back, and smiled at him.

There Is no way, that you will hurt me. – The bluennete smiled at him, and placed her hand over his.-

I can't argue with you. – the boy sighed and smiled back at Juvia. – Okay, come with me, we will go to the place where I learned Ice molding magic, In the mountains, where my teacher lived. – Gray looked at Juvia, and smiled at her. – We are leaving tomorrow. – The boy said and got up, and headed towards his house. – Go pack your things, and tomorrow, I will meet you here. – The boy smiled at her, and put his hands In his pockets.

When Gray was In his house, he went In front of the mirror, and lifted his hand up, and he stared at It.

,,What's wrong with me ? Before I controlled this magic with ease, but now It's taking over me.,, - the boy made his arm Into a fist, and placed his right hand, at his palm. – There Is no way, that I am going to die ! – The boy said determined, and went to bed.

In Fairy Hills, Juvia already packed her things, and she was In her nightdress, the bluennete was smiling, and she couldn't stop, because she was going to be alone with Gray for a couple of months.

What should Juvia, wear tomorrow. – the girl wondered, and she was choosing between two dresses, the one was blue and the other was black, In a couple of minutes, she already decided that she will be with the blue dress, soon the girl went to bed, and she hugged one of her Gray plush toys. – I love you, Gray-sama. – the girl smiled, and soon she closed her eyes, and fall asleep.

In the morning Juvia was waiting for Gray, the girl got up early In the morning, In order to look good In front of Gray. In a couple of minutes, Gray arrived with a backpack on his back, he was wearing his loose jacket, and under the jacket he was naked. When Juvia saw him, her cheeks become red, and her body started shaking. When Gray was near the bluennete, he didn't pay attention to her clothes.

Good morning, Gray-sama – Juvia smiled with, and her cheeks become redder. – How did you sleep ? – Juvia asked politely.

Fine, I think….- The boy said and yawned. – Damn, I hate getting up early. – The boy stretched his hands. – Let's go, Juvia, the trip Is going to be long. – Gray smiled at the bluennete and grabbed her hand, and headed towards the train station. When they arrived, Gray went to buy two tickets, and when he bought them, the boy went back to Juvia, and to his surprise Juvia was talking to his long-time rival, Lyon Vastila, and he was flirting with Juvia.

What the hell are you doing here, Lyon ?- Gray asked angry.

Long-time no see, Gray. – The white haired boy smiled at him. – Juvia, what are you doing with this loser. – Lyon teased Gray.

Say, that again and I'll smack ya ! – Gray yelled at him and made his hand Into a fist, and his veins were trembling.

Lyon, don't anger Gray-sama, please..- Juvia said with a trembling In her voice.

Why ? Is he going to beat the hell out of me ? – Lyon said, with Intention to tease Gray.

He almost killed Erza-san, so please stop It ! – Juvia stated, and when Lyon heard her his eyes widened.

What do you mean, he almost killed her ? Wasn't she one of the strongest mage- - The boy got Interrupted by Gray.

She was ! – Gray said with a wicked smile on his face, and he placed his hand on his forehead, and fell on his knees. - ,,Not again…,, - the boy thought, and the pain In his body got bigger, and soon his Ice Devil Slayer Magic appeared, shining In a purple light.

Gray-sama ! – Juvia went to him, and tried to calm him down,

Juvia, get away from me. ! - The boy said, and turned his face towards her, and he was again being taken over by his magic.

Juvia, get out from there ! – Lyon pulled her back, and the people around him feared him, and they get away from him as well. – What's this power ? – Lyon asked In confusion, while he watched Gray struggling on the ground.

It's his father Ice Devil Slayer magic, he passed It on him, but he can't control It. – Juvia said worried about Gray, and suddenly the purple light stopped, and the bluennete dashed towards Gray, when she was near him, the girl gasped. – G-g-gray-sama !? – She was terrified.

What's wrong Juvia ? – The boy said, through his heavy breath, Gray saw his right arm that was completely black.- WHAT ? – He gasped.

Your half body, Is taken over by your magic…- The girl said, and hugged Gray, to comfort him.

No way….- the boy hugged Juvia as well, and he got up from the ground.- Am I becoming a demon ? – Gray asked In confusion.

No – Lyon joined the conversation. – This Is just an obstacle for you…You must get over this obstacle, and to learn how to control It. – The white haired boy smiled at Gray, and placed his hand on his shoulder. – After all you already surpassed Ur. – the boy smiled at Gray, and the Ice Devil Slayer somehow felt a little better.

Thank you.. Lyon…- The boy got his head up and smiled at him.

I shall be leaving you. – The white haired man said, and went to Juvia. – Juvia-chan, when you are free, how about we go out on a date ? – The boy grabbed her hand, but Juvia pulled It back fast.

I am sorry Lyon, but Juvia already has a boyfriend. – The girl said embarrassed because she knew, that she broke his heart.

What ? Who ? – Lyon asked In confusion.

It's Gray-sama. – Juvia said, and turned her head In the opposite direction, when Lyon heard that, his eyes widened with happiness.

Well, that dumbass finally confessed his feelings towards you. – Lyon smiled at them, and looked at Gray. -,,You deserve her Gray,, - the boy thought and smiled at him. – Okay, I will be leaving now. – The boy said and turned around, but before that he had something to say to Gray. – Take care of Juvia, Gray. – The boy said with a smile on his face, and headed towards the city center.

I will, Lyon. – Gray smiled at him, and then Juvia grabbed Gray's hand.

Let's get on the train Gray-sama. – The girl smiled politely, and they both got on the train, soon they were on their seats.

The trip will take a couple of hours… I am so glad that Natsu, Is not with us.. – The boy said, and they both with Juvia laughed. – We are going to stay at my teacher's house. – the boy said to Juvia, and the girl nodded In agreement.

Gray-sama… you won't kick Juvia out of the bed, right ? – The girl said with a saddened face expression.

Of course not. – the boy smiled at her, and hugged the bluennete. Juvia sighed relaxed, and kissed Gray's cheek.

I am sure that you will learn how to control your magic. – Juvia smiled at him, and Gray's face got serious.

Juvia…If I go rampaging all over again…don't hesitate to kill me. ! – The boy stated, and Juvia's eyes widened.


	7. Gray and Juvia: Reunion

Reunion.

Gray and Juvia finally arrived in the mountains, where his teacher Ur lived. They were tired, but that couldn't stop Gray from training after, they arrive at Ur's house. The half of the ice mage's body was still with the black marking from his Devil Slaying magic, and his left eye was purple and it was shining. Juvia was very worried for him, on their way from the train station to the mountains, the whole time he was with his hood on, to hide his face from the people. He was going to become the thing that he resents the most. The boy didn't talk to Juvia at all, so she decided to talk with him.

Uhm… Gray-sama, do you remember, exactly where is your teacher's house ? – the girl asked in confusion, and she was expecting an answer, but Gray totally ignored her. – Is that an yes, or no ? – the girl said irritated. Soon they appeared in front of a normal sized house.

Answer this yourself…. – the boy said with a cold tone towards the girl, and went to open the door. He placed his hand on the door, and his eyes widened. The door opened, without any key, Gray made his arms into fists, and entered the house.

SHOW YOURSELF ! – the boy screamed, and suddenly he saw the shadow of a person. – ICE MAKE: LANCE ! – the boy yelled and targeted his attack towards the person.

Gray- the person dogged the attack. – It's me ! – the person said terrified, and Gray recognized that voice.

What are you doing here…Meredy ? – he asked angry.

Meredy ? – Juvia said surprised, and got in the house.

Well, I can ask the same you Gray. – the pinkie smiled at them.

Meredy, I am so happy to see you. – Juvia smiled at the pinkie and they hugged, Gray was watching beside them with his arm crossed.

Enough, with this friendship bullshit… - the boy said irritated, he threw his jacket on the ground, and went out in the snow. – Don't wait for me Juvia, I will be back.. I don't know when. – the boy said, and he went in the forest, where it was freezing cold.

GRAY-SAMA, WAIT ! – she screamed at him, but he didn't hear her. – What is he going to do, he has no water, no food, and his all alone in that cold place. – she started panicking.

Don't worry about him. – Meredy placed her hand on Juvia's shoulder. – He will be fine, he is capable of becoming a wizard saint, so a little freezing cold weather, can't stop him. – Meredy smiled at Juvia.

I guess, you are right. – Juvia sighed.

Now, let me show your room. – the pinkie smiled and grabbed her luggage. And in a couple of minutes they were in one of the rooms. – You and Gray can sleep here, or if he don't wants to, he can sleep on the couch, on the first floor. – the girls laughed, and Juvia blushed.

Uhm…we are a couple, so I don't think that there is going to be a problem with that. – Juvia smiled at Meredy.

You what ? – Meredy's eyes widened. – I am so glad, that Gray finally confessed his feelings. – Meredy smiled gently. – So why is he acting like a dumbass ? – the girl asked Juvia.

Well…- Juvia sighed. – His Devil Slaying magic is taking control over him. – the girl said worried.

What do you mean, Devil Slaying magic ? I never heard of it. – Meredy was confused.

His father, gave it to him, when we were fighting Tartaros, he became very strong, and he told Juvia, that he knows how to control it, but these two last days, something started happening with him, he almost killed Erza, then he ran away from the guild, and got into a fight with Sting, Rogue and Minerva from Sabertooth, but the most terrifying part is….- tears started falling from her eyes. – he is becoming a demon… - Juvia looked towards Meredy with tears in her eyes, and the pinkie was shocked.

A demon ? – the girl's eyes widened. – So that's why he has those markings on his body…- Meredy wanted to help Juvia, but she didn't know how, so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

Meanwhile Gray was in the forest, where he was running in the snow, and in the same time he was using his Devil slaying magic, to model things from ice. He was doing very well, but suddenly he stopped, when he saw somebody coming his way, it was a person with long jacket, long boots, and a scarf, and long light hair.

Who are you ? – the boy said angered.

Don't you remember me..Gray. – the person appeared in front of the boy, and Gray's eyes widened.

Nano ? – the boy was surprised to see her here. They last met several years ago, when Gray was searching for the town.

What are you doing here Gray ? – the girl said with a smile and went to hug the boy. – I see that you still hang around naked. – the girl laughed at him – What's up with all the tattoos, on your body ? – the girl asked Gray.

It's complicated. – the boy said with a cold tone, and started walking, passing her by.

You have become a really cold man Gray. – the girl smiled at him.

Leave me alone, Nano…- the boy said with a silent voice.

Well… I won't leave you, until you fight me. – the girl said with happiness in her voice. Gray was confused, why the heck Nano wanted to fight with him, he was above her level. – Are you going to fight me, or you will continue to look at me, as a complete idiot. – Nano teased Gray.

If you want your ass kicked…- the boy sighed, and stood in his fighting position. – then be it.- the both mages were standing in their battle positions, and suddenly Gray, made his move. – Ice Make: Lance ! – he threw a couple of lances towards her. – Ice Make.. – he dashed towards her. – COLD EXCALIBUR ! – he broke his cold blade into her, and she got pushed away.

You have become very powerful Gray. – Nano smiled at him, then she stood in his fighting position. – ICE MAKE: HAMMER ! – the girl made a hammer from ice and it was about to drop on Gray.

What !? – the boy's eyes widened, because she was copying his ice modeling. Gray jumped back, and he was sliding on the snow, then he stopped and placed his hands into the snow. – ICE GEYSER ! – a huge geyser appeared underneath Nano's fee , and she couldn't react, and soon she was blown up in the air. – I'M NOT FINISHED, YET ! – Gray jumped in the air, and he was molding ice, in order to jump from a block to another, and when he was above Nano, something happened to him, his black markings started to spread all over his body. – ICE DEVI'S ZEROTH: LONG SWORD ! – he yelled, and slashed through Nano, breaking the sword in her body. The girl screamed in pain, as she fell on the ground. Gray landed near hear and his other markings were gone, but the old ones were still there. – I told you Nano…- the boy helped her to get up, and suddenly she slapped him.

ARE YOU STUPID ? – She yelled at him. – I am a girl, and you are a boy ? Okay I know gender equality and stuff, but Gray you went too far. – she was still yelling at him.

I never go easy on my opponents. – he said with a serious tone.

Yeah…I see. – she said sarcastic.

Now go home, Nano. – he turned his back to her, and started walking in the snow, and suddenly he stopped, because she threw a snowball at him. – What was that for ? – Gray said irritated.

What are you talking about ? – she smiled widely at him.

If you want a snowball battle, you got it. – Gray smirked, and made a snowball, then he threw it at Nano.

Ha, you missed. – she laughed at him, but Gray was fast and threw another one, and he hit her face. The girl started laughing and Gray too, soon they stopped the snowball fight.

Now seriously, I must go. – the boy smiled at her, and her face expression changed drastic. – What's wrong ?

I was searching for you…everywhere I could…- she said saddened. – And now you will leave me… - her eyes filled with tears, and soon they started to fall on the snow.

Nano…- Gray said silently, and then he sighed. – Okay…you will come with me. – He smiled at her, and Nano jumped, and hugged him, placing her arms around his neck.

Thank you, Gray. – the girl said with a smile on her face.

N-no problem. – Gray said with red face. Nano let him go, and they started their journey, in the icy mountains.

Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu was chatting with Lucy, Erza and Gajeel.

Hey guys, what if Juvia returns pregnant ? – Natsu said, and in a couple of minutes he laughed.

Natsu, stop it…you know Gray is not that kind of a person. – Lucy scolded Natsu.

Yeah right…That nudist, is a perv. – Gajeel said, and the two Dragon Slayers laughed. Erza wasn't talking to them, she was lost in thoughts about Gray and Juvia. The red head, was worried about them, she knew that Gray starts rampaging, he will probably kill Juvia.

Erza what's wrong ? – Lucy asked.

Nothing… - Erza said silently.

Maybe she is depressed about Jellal, not confessing to her. – Happy teased Erza, and the red head kicked him and he was thrown in the air.

Yeah, really what's wrong, you are so silent recently ? – Natsu asked Erza.

It's just…that I am worried about those two..Gray is a half-demon, and you don't know when he will start rampaging…- Erza said worried.

No way, Gray wouldn't hurt Juvia. – Gajeel said.

But, you saw what happened to me, Sting, Rogue and Minerva. – Lucy said.

I guess you are right..- Natsu said with a serious tone, and suddenly he got up from his seat. – Well then, let's see them, if they are all right. – Natsu punched his left palm.

We are leaving now ! – Erza said determined.

You three go, I will stay here, if something happens. – Gajeel said.

Why ? Are you scared Gajeel ? - Natsu teased Gajeel.

NO, I AM NOT ! – he yelled at him.

Are you picking a fight ? – Natsu smiled excitedly.

I will kick your flame ass- the boys got interrupted from Erza.

Gajeel you stay here, Natsu, Lucy pack your luggage. – Erza said with a serious tone, and they scattered.

In the mountains, it was evening already, and Juvia was sitting on the table with Meredy, waiting for Gray to come back, even though he told her, not to worry about him.

Juvia you look tired, go to sleep. – Meredy insisted.

No…Juvia will wait. – She said determined.

It's very late now, and you were traveling and I bet that you are tired. – Meredy said to Juvia, but she still refused.

Suddenly someone opened the door, and Juvia ran towards it. It was Gray, but he was with another person, and that person was a girl, and Juvia got really mad, but she kept calm.

Welcome back, Gray-sama. – The girl smiled gently at him, and she gave him a peck on the lips.

I didn't knew, that you had a girlfriend. – the girl said envious.

Nano, I want you to meet Juvia Lockser, a water mage from Fairy tail, and my girlfriend. – Gray said with a smile on his face.

Nice to meet you, Nano. – Juvia smiled gently at the girl, but deep inside she wanted to kill her, and burry her corpse in the icy mountains.

You forgot about someone..- Meredy said irritated.

Oh yeah…And that's Meredy. – Gray said.

Don't tell me…she is your other girlfriend ? – Nano said envious.

No, she's not. She's an old friend. – Gray smiled at Nano, and the two girl then shacked hands. In a couple of minutes they were on the table, and discussing Gray's training today.

You seem oddly happy now, Gray. – Meredy said.

Yes I am happy, because here my magic doesn't take over me, and I found a friend from the past. – Gray looked at Nano with a smile on his face. Nano blushed, when the boy said those words, Juvia on the other side was getting little annoyed from Gray's behavior towards Nano. She got up from the table, and went into her bedroom without saying a word.

What's wrong with her ? – Gray asked in confusion.

,,Boys are so stupid..,, - Meredy sighed.

Maan, I'm tired – Gray yawned.

Same here. – Nano said, and she rubbed her eyes.

I will go to sleep, Meredy find her a bed or something, she's our guest after all. – Gray smiled, and went in the bedroom where Juvia was, but the boy didn't knock on the door, and entered. – What the- - The ice mage covered his eyes, because Juvia was naked. – Put some clothes on, god dammit. – Gray said silently to her.

Don't act like a little boy, Gray.. – Juvia said his name, without sama in the end. The girl then put on her nightdress. – Are you happy now ?

Well, yeah… I don't want to see you naked. – The boy said, and the girl got angry.

Yea, but when you are naked there is no problem ! – Juvia scolded Gray. The boy agreed with her, and went near to the bluennete.

You are right. – He was about to kiss her, but she pulled her face away. – What's wrong ?

Well, figure out that yourself..- She said angry.

I don't see what's the problem, I just said that I don't want to see you naked, yet. – Gray was confused.

Ugh…you are such a dumbass Gray ! – she yelled at him. – You didn't say anything, when you went out, and then you bring another girl in the house, and I see that you are very happy when she's around. – the girl made her hands into fists, and she punched Gray in the shoulder.

Uhm…you are angry for that ? – The boy sighed, and pulled her to him and hugged her. – You are the only girl, that I love..and nothing will change that..Nano, is just a childhood friend, you don't have to worry, tomorrow morning she is leaving. – The boy said with a gentle smile on his face. – Now can I have a kiss ?

When she heard those words, the girl's eyes filled with tears, and she hugged him tighter, and then the girl lifted her face towards his, and kissed Gray on the lips. After seconds she pulled back, and smiled gently at him.

Let's go to sleep, I am tired as hell. – the boy yawned, and jumped in the bed. – Maaaan, I forgot how comfortable these beds are. – the boy was with a big smile on his face. Juvia soon joined him in bed, and when she was in the girl hugged Gray. The boy smiled at her, and in a couple of minutes they both were asleep. The boy was hugging Juvia tightly, and she was with a smile on her face the whole night.

Meanwhile Meredy was trying to figure out, where Nano would sleep.

Uhm….are you okay with the couch ? - Meredy asked.

Yes, there is no problem. – Nano smiled gently at Meredy.

Okay then, I will be leaving you. – Meredy smiled gently at Nano, and went to her bedroom.

When Nano was alone in the room, she started to undress herself, soon she was only with bra and panties. The girl lay down on the couch, and then she placed the sheet over her.

Team Fairy tail, was on their way to the train station, and it was very dark at Magnolia, the street lamps have been broken for a week now.

It's so creepy, when there are no lights. – Lucy said.

Who said light ? – Natsu opened his palm, and a fire appeared.

The mayor, said that the lights, will be fixed this week, but there's no sign, of them being fixed. – Erza sighed.

Well, who cares..we have a walking light. – Happy teased Natsu.

Shut up, Happy. – Natsu scolded the cat.

Suddenly, out of nowhere three hooded mages appeared, and stood in a battle position.

Uhm…what are you doing ? – Natsu said confused, and he didn't receive any answer. – DON'T ACT COOL ! – The pink haired boy yelled in annoyance, and threw a fire ball at them, but one of the mages froze the fire.

What ? – Lucy's eyes widened.

GRAY, IF THAT'S YOU, I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS ! – The boy jumped towards them with his kick in the front, but one of the mages, grabbed him and smacked him on the ground.

REQUIP ! - Erza yelled, and she requiped in her pure heart armor, and attacked one of the mages with her sword, but the mage was fast and molded a sword of ice, and he kept up with her attacks.

Open, Gate of the Lion ! – Lucy said and she summoned Leo, and she obtained his costume, and his attacks.

Let's do this, Lucy. – Leo smiled at her, and attack the mage, but he copied his fighting style.

Alright ! – The girl smiled and attacked the same mage, and they overpowered him. – Regulas Impact ! – Lucy yelled and she was about to finish one of the mages, but the one who fought with Erza , stood in front of his fellow wizard, and kicked her in the stomach.

YOU GUYS, PISS ME OFF ! – Natsu yelled, and took a deep breath. – FIRE DRAGON'S: ROAR ! – the boy let out from his mouth, a huge amount of fire. – I'M NOT DONE YET ! – after his attack, Natsu dashed towards the two mages. – FIRE DRAGON'S: IRON FIST ! – the boy was about to defeat the two mages, but suddenly, they disappeared, leaving ice clones on their place. – Huh ? – Natsu said confused.

They disappeared. – Erza said, and requiped in her Heart Kreuz armor.

Pff, I bet they got scared of me. – Natsu said confidently.

Natsu, one of the mages almost kicked your ass, you went pretty overboard. – Happy teased Natsu.

Shut up, Happy. – Natsu said angered. – Maan, If this is Gray's doing, I swear, when we find him, I will beat the shit out of him. – the boy said angered.

Let's go, they are gone now. – Lucy said, and closed the gate of the Lion, and Leo and her powers disappeared.

,,Gray..what have you got yourself into…,, - Erza thought, and they continued their journey to the train station.

In the mountains, Gray woke up, and went downstairs, for a sip of water, when he was in the kitchen, he filled a glass with a water, and started drinking. When he was finished, the boy turned around, and Nano was in front of him, Gray dropped the glass on the ground, because he was scared to death.

Don't do that..again…please..- the boy said, with his hand on his heart.

I am sorry, Gray. – the girl smiled at him.

It's very late…go back to sleep.- Gray yawned, and suddenly, Nano started to get a little to close to him.

I have nightmares, why don't you sleep with me ? – the girl said with a perverted smile on her face, and placed her hand on his half naked body, and she started sliding her hand to his boxers. The boy's face got red, and until he noticed, her hand was on his boxers. – You are hard already…what a naughty boy are you.. – the girl started to get her face, closer and closer to Gray's lips, but he pushed her away.

Stop this, Nano.. – the boy said with a serious tone, and she smiled wickedly. She placed her hand behind his neck, and pushed him towards her face, and soon they kissed, Gray's eyes widened in shock. He was cheating on his girlfriend, whom was sleeping upstairs, but this kiss was different, her lips were cold, and something started happening to Gray's thoughts. Soon she pushed away from him, and the boy's eyes were still widened, and soon they started closing. - ,,No..not again..,, - the boy said and soon he was on the ground. The girl smiled wickedly, and kneeled down to him.

You will be mine…Gray. – she whispered in his ear. – And my master wants you. – Nano said with a wicked smile, and got up from the ground, suddenly she started screaming in terror, and Meredy and Juvia woke up, and they went down stairs, as fast as they can.

Nano, what happened ? – Meredy asked.

Gray was lying on the ground, when I got up, to get a glass of water. – The girl was playing her role very well, even tears started falling down her cheeks.

Gray-sama…- Juvia kneeled down to him, and started shaking him. – Wake up…please wake up..- the girl said panicked, and suddenly Gray opened his eyes.

What happened ? – the boy said, and got up from the ground. – My head hurts, really bad. – the boy placed his hand on his head.

You were unconscious, when we got here. – Juvia said, with tears in her eyes.

And who the hell are you ? – Gray asked the bluennete, and her eyes widened.

Don't tell me, that you have amnesia…- Meredy said, with a little panic in her voice.

Uhm.. no ? I remember you, and Nano…but who's that girl with the blue hair ? – the boy asked confused.

I am your fellow guild mate..and your girlfriend..don't you remember ? – the girl said saddened.

Uhmmm..no ? I don't have a girlfriend, and yes I am from Fairy tail, but I've never have seen you before. – the boy said angered.

Oh my god…you hit your head very bad..- Meredy said.

No, I'm not..I don't know this girl..And what the hell is she doing in Ur's house ? – the boy said angered. – I remember only you, when I came here.. – the boy stood in his fighting position. – I won't let you get away with this…you bitch. – Gray said angered, and in the corner Nano was smiling wickedly, because that was all part of her plan. What were her plans anyway ? And what did she do to Gray ?


	8. Gray and Juvia: New Dark guild ?

AN: Guys, i am sorry for not posting a new chapter for so long, school classes got their grip around my neck, and I am very busy. So this is the new chapter, I would love to see your reviews. Thank you for the support !

New Dark guild ?

Gray was under control of Nano's magic, and somehow suddenly the ice mage, forgot everything about her, he even didn't knew her name.

If you don't get out of this house, I am going to kill you…- Gray said with a serious tone in his voice.

Gray-sama…- Juvia's eyes widened. The girl knew that something was happening, and she didn't held back either. – If you want a fight..you got it..- the girl said determined.

Meredy was watching at Nano with concern, she didn't trust her from the beginning.

Gray, we don't want to fight you, but if you attack us, we won't hold back. – Meredy said with a serious tone.

,, It's working…I think that's enough for now,,- Nano thought, and stopped her spell, and Gray was back to normal again. The boy was confused, and he didn't knew what was happening, and he was feeling kind of a dizzy.

Uhm..Juvia why are you looking at me that way ? – The boy placed his on his head.

When he said her name, Juvia jumped at him and hugged the boy.

I'm so happy that you are back. – She was hugging him tightly.

Back from where ? – Gray said with a little pressure in his voice, because of Juvia's grasp. The girl let loose of him, and she was very confused.

You don't remember anything ? – Juvia said with confusion.

Yea, and I don't know what am I doing here, either. – Gray was still confused. – Damn I am tired, I go back to bed, are you coming Juvia ? – The boy looked at her with a gentle smile.

You go on, I will come after a minute. – Juvia smiled at him. Gray nodded in agreement, and he went back to bed.

,,What did I do ?,, - Gray thought and looked at his right hand. - ,,Don't tell me that this thing got control over again…,,

Juvia go keep an eye on Gray, I will ask Nano what happened. – The pinkie smiled at her, and Juvia nodded in agreement. When Juvia went upstairs, Meredy's look changed drastic.

Nano…tell me what did you do to Gray ? – The girl said with a serious tone. Nano's heart suddenly started beating faster and faster, but she kept her calm look.

Uhm..nothing ? When I got up I saw him lying on the ground. – The girl was lying with innocence.

Is that so… ? – Meredy said sarcastic. – I don't believe you…

It's your choice. – Nano sighed.

You want to ruin their relationship, and If you do…I promise, that I will kill you. – Meredy said with a cold tone. Nano smiled wickedly, and went near Meredy's ear.

If you say something to Juvia, I am going to kill her, you don't know my true potential. – The girl pulled her head back, and yawned. – Well goodnight Meredy. – The girl turned back, and went back to bed. What was on her mind, was Gray in big trouble ?

Meanwhile the Fairy Tail mages were already in the mountains, and they were completely lost.

Natsu, I told you that was the wrong way ! – Lucy scolded the boy.

What ? No way, my scent doesn't lie to me. – Natsu said. – I can smell Gray's awful smell from here.

He is right Lucy, his nose never lies. – Erza smiled at her. While they were walking Erza stopped, and looked around. – There is someone here !

Yea, I heard someone's footsteps. – Natsu looked around.

Natsu, if those are the ice mages from yesterday, what are we going to do ? – Happy asked.

I WILL BEAT THEM ALL ! – Natsu yelled angered.

Here it comes ! – Lucy drew out one of her keys. The mages stood in a battle position, and waited for the person or the creature to come out. Suddenly a black haired pierced man appeared from the forest of the mountains.

What the hell are you doing here ? – Natsu asked.

Ge-he I won't let you have all the fun would I Salamander ? – That man was Gajeel.

Nice to see you Gajeel. – Erza smiled at him.

Why are you here ? – Lucy asked.

Because I don't want to let that lunatic with Juvia. – He said with a serious tone.

Hey I thought that you were hooked up with Levy ? – Natsu teased Gajeel.

It's not like that ! – Gajeel yelled at Natsu, the fire dragon slayer laughed at him.

Stop goofing around, let's go. – Erza said, and they all started walking again.

Hey Salamander, on my way here some creeps attacked me. – Gajeel said with a serious tone.

Were they ice magic users ? – Lucy asked.

Yea, and they were pretty tough to be honest. – Gajeel said.

We were attacked too, but they disappeared.- Erza said.

If Gray was pulling a stupid prank, I will kick his ass ! – Natsu said angered.

Or he will kick yours. – Happy teased Natsu.

Happy that wasn't cool ! You know that I am stronger ! – Natsu said angered.

No you aren't Natsu, in this case now..you aren't. – Erza said silently.

Why not ? – Natsu asked.

Didn't you saw him ? He fought with me and almost killed me, then with his severe wounds he fought with Sting, Rogue and Minerva…This magic gives him so much magical power. – Erza said worried.

Yea, you are right.. – Natsu was worried about his friend, he remembered what happened between them in the war with Alvarez, then they were both to kill each other.

Now both of you, are wizard saint level Natsu, you are above my level. – Erza smiled at him.

It's not that Erza.. I am worried about him, I don't want Gray to die from his magic..that's all.. – Natsu said silently, and Lucy placed her arm on his shoulder.

Don't worry Natsu, Gray is a strong mage, he won't give in to some magic. – Lucy smiled at him.

You are right Lucy. – Natsu smiled back at her. After a couple of minutes, Natsu saw a house in the mountains. – Yo, I think that's were Gray is.

Let's go check it out ! – The mages went forward, but suddenly , the snow gathered up in the air, and soon it became a blizzard.

What's happening ? – Lucy asked with her arm in front of her face.

I think I know, what Is happening. – Natsu said angered. After a couple of seconds, from the blizzard appeared 5 hooded mages, and when they showed up the blizzard stopped.

These guys, huh ? - Gajeel smiled wickedly and dashed towards them.

WAIT UP ! – Natsu yelled with excitement, and jumped towards them with a kick. – GALLON OF THE FIRE DRAGON ! – The boy was about to kick one of the mages, but he got thrown on the ground. – Damn !

REQUIP ! – Erza yelled and soon she was in her Heaven's Wheel armor. She got up in the air and then dashed towards, at the mages. The girl was spinning in the air, and she was about to destroy them. – DIE !

That will finish them ! – Lucy said with an excited smile on her face, but when Erza was about to land her final blow, the wizards made a shield out of ice, that broke Erza's blades.

What ? – All of the Fairy tail mages gasped.

Happy ! FLY TO THE HOUSE, AND SEE IF GRAY IS THERE ! – Natsu said yelling. – HURRY !

AYE SIR ! – Happy activated his magical wings.- MAX SPEED ! – and he started flying towards the house.

GATE OF THE OX: TAURUS ! – Lucy drew out the key of the Taurus, and summoned him. – ATTACK TAURUS !

MOOO ! I WILL DO EVERYTHING FOR YOUR PERFECT BODY, LUCY-SAN ! – The ox dashed towards them and started rampaging, and then Lucy joined the fray too, because she was with her Taurus dress, her fighting power has increased.

Salamander, let's go with that combo ! – Gajeel got back, and Natsu did the same.

FIRE DRAGON'S, IRON DRAGON'S – the two boys inhaled. – ROAAR ! – then exhaled, and massive amount of fire and iron was going towards the mages, when Erza saw what was happening, she requiped in her Piercing armor, and with her spear pointed towards the mages, she dashed with the attack of Natsu and Gajeel. An explosion occurred, and that woke up Gray, Juvia, Nano and Meredy.

What's happening ? – The ice mage went to the window, and he saw a big explosion. – I will check, you stay here Juvia.

Okay. – Juvia nodded in agreement, when he was going downstairs Meredy and Nano were waiting him.

Did you heard the explosion ? – Meredy asked.

Yea, let's go ! – The boy opened the door, and Happy bumped into his face, and the boy fell on the ground.

Are you okay, Gray ? – Nano asked. – And what is that ?

What the hell are you doing here, Happy ? – Gray asked in confusion.

Gray ! Natsu and the others are in a big trouble, we need your help ! – Happy said worried.

Natsu and the others, what are they doing here ? – The boy placed his jacket over his naked body, and he went out.

Wait up Gray ! – Meredy and Nano went after him.

After the explosion, the mages were still alive, and Erza had pierced with her weapon one of the mages, and there was no blood anywhere.

What are those guys ? – She was terrified.

MAN, I AM PISSED OFF ! – Natsu activated his Lightning-Fire Dragon mode, and dashed towards the mages. – COME AT ME, LOSERS ! – The boy was punching and kicking the mages, and they were blocking his attacks.

What are they made of ? – Lucy asked and suddenly, more mages appeared from nowhere, and they surrounded her.

Lucy-san, I am all out of magic power- Taurus said and he disappeared, so as Lucy's dress.

Same here, Taurus..- The girl fell on her knees, and one couldn't help her. Gajeel and Erza were trying their best, to defend themselves.

Iron Dragon's swo- - the boy got interrupted from a kick in the stomach from one of the mages.

Gajeel ! – Erza attacked the mage, but he grabbed her wrist, and almost broke her. The girl screamed in pain, and she was on the ground, only Natsu was standing tall and he couldn't protect all of his friends. Erza was on the ground, Gajeel too, and Lucy was out of magic power. One of the mages attacked Natsu while he was distracted, and then the other three attacked him, the boy still had energy, but he couldn't do anything to protect his friends. All of the mages that had surrounded Lucy were going after Natsu, and the battle was pretty much not fair.

NATSU, LOOK OUT ! – Lucy yelled at him. One of the mages, was about to stab him in the back, with his blade made of ice.

Damn it ! – Natsu said frustrated, and then suddenly, a big shield made of ice appeared behind Natsu's back. – What ?

Are you having a hard time ? – Gray was walking furiously towards the mages.

GRAY ! – Everyone said happily.

Gajeel, get up..let's end them. – Grey threw his jacket on the ground, and activated his Devil Slayer Magic. – I don't know what's the meaning of this, but you will pay, for what you've did to my friends. – In his anger, Gray unleashed massive amount of magic power, a strong hurricane of wind appeared, and the ice mages, were pushed back. – Meredy take care of Lucy, Nano take care of the girl with the red hair. – Gray said with a serious tone, and suddenly he dashed at the ice mages.

He's fast. – Gajeel said surprised.

Let's go Gajeel, we can't let him to be one step ahead of us. – Natsu smiled excitedly, and the both dragon slayers followed Gray. The battle was fierce, Meredy couldn't see their moves. Nano sensed that Gray was going to destroy the mages, so she decided that they must make something, that Gray will remember forever, and the darkness in his heart to spread in his whole body.

,,Wizards, destroy the house, and everything in it.,, - Nano said with some kind of telepathy, did she had that kind of magic too ? The wizards followed the orders, of Nano and soon they disappeared like a flash.

Huh ? - Natsu said confused. – Where did they go ?

They are here, I can feel their presence. – Gray looked around, and there was nothing, except snow and trees.

Gray, Lucy and Erza are out of magical power, what should we do ? – Meredy asked.

Take them in the house. – Gray ordered Meredy. Soon the mages were headed towards the house, when suddenly, an explosion appeared from the house.

What was that ? - Lucy asked.

DON'T TELL ME…JUVIA ! – Gray dashed towards the house.

What is wrong these guys ? - Natsu asked angered, and then followed Gray. When Gajeel heard that Juvia is in the house, he dashed straight forward to It. Gray was so close to the house, when he was at the doorway, he placed his hand on the door, and suddenly the whole house exploded, and the wave from the explosion, pushed Gray far away from it. The boy was lying on the cold ground, and the explosion burn some of his body.

GRAY ! – Everyone yelled in panic, and run towards him. When they were next to him, Nano fell on her knees and placed her head on his chest, and she didn't heard any heartbeat.

GRAY ! – The girl started to push his chest in order to make his heart, beating again. She was an excellent actress, she wasn't suspicious at all.

Don't tell me that he's…- Erza said saddened.

NO HE ISN'T ! – Nano yelled at her, with tears running down her face.

GRAY, DON'T DIE ON ME YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD ! – Natsu fell on his knees and started punching Gray in the face. – GET UP ! DON'T LEAVE US, DON'T LEAVE JUVIA ! – Natsu's yelling soon gotten quitter. – Don't die Gray….- Natsu's eyes filled with tears.

Salamander…there is more bad news coming… - Gajeel said silently.

What is it…- Natsu said through teeth.

Juvia and Happy were in this house, too..- Gajeel said silently, and the Fairy tail mages gasped.

I am sorry, Ultear…- Meredy said silently. – ,,I am sorry for letting him die…,, - The girl started crying, but then that tragic moment was ruined by the Unknown Ice – Mages. When Natsu saw them, he got up and hot flames started to come from his body, the snow underneath his feet started to melt.

YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING ! – Natsu yelled, and dashed towards the mages. – FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST ! – Natsu punched one of them, and threw him far away from the others. – YOU KILLED GRAY, JUVIA AND HAPPY… I WON'T FORGIVE YOU ! – Natsu yelled and that yell, became a roar, dragon scales started to appear on his face, and soon he was in his dragon force mode. – DIEE ! – The boy kicked one of them, then grabbed his leg, and spinned him throwing the mage in the sky. – I AM NOT DONE YET ! – The boy inhaled and then exhaled. – FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR – the boy let out a massive fire from his mouth. – WHO'S NEXT !? – Natsu asked.

Meanwhile in the forest of the mountains, Happy and Juvia had saved themselves, from the explosion.

I won't forgive anyone, that hurts Juvia…ANYONE ! – Gajeel yelled and soon his body was covered with Iron, and shadows started to come out from it. – LEAVE SOME FOR ME, SALAMANDER ! – Gajeel said angered and dashed towards them.

If it wasn't for you Happy, Juvia would have been dead. – Juvia thanked the exceed. – Now, let's go back to meet Gray-sama and the others.

Aye ! – Happy said with a serious tone, and grabbed Juvia by the shoulders. – MAX SPEED ! – Happy activated his magic wings and he was flying very fast.

In front of the destroyed house of Ur, Natsu and Gajeel were still fighting the mages, and they was overpowering them. In their rage and despair, they were invincible.

THIS ONE IS FOR JUVIA ! IRON DRAGON'S SWORD ! – A huge metal sword appeared from Gajeel's hand, and he attacked the of the mages with it.

YOU WILL PAY…FOR EVERYTHING ! – Natsu punched one of the mages in the stomach, and when his fist was in his stomach, he got his body down, and he crushed the ice mage in the ground.

Gray…you were a very talented mage…this is a sad day in Fairy tail's history…no in the Magic world..- Erza said silently.

Gray, I remember that time when you saved me from that dark guild, when we were young…And from that day on, I was so in love with you, so I decided to train, and one day when we meet again, I will be the one saving you, but I failed miserably. – Nano said through tears. – PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME GRAY ! – Nano yelled and fell on his chest crying. The girl was acting very good, when she was lying on her chest she smiled wickedly, because she knew now that he is dead, the true potential of his magic will be shown, and Nano's spell will work.

We've lost 3 members of the Fairy Tail guild..- Lucy said saddened. And suddenly she saw purple aura coming from the boy's right hand, and then from his body. The two Dragon Slayers felt that incredible magic power.

What is this power Salamander ? – Gajeel asked.

I don't know, but I think that is coming from these guys…LET'S FINISH THEM OFF ! – Natsu said with anger in his voice, and continued fighting.

What's happening ? – Erza's eyes widened in shock.

His magic has shown it's full potential…-Nano smiled wickedly, and got up from Gray's body.

What do you mean ? – Lucy asked.

I mean that…THIS IS THE END OF YOU ALL ! – Nano said with an evil smile. – ICE MAKE: LANCE ! – The girl attacked the Fairy tail mages, and they were pushed back.

I knew it..- Meredy said angered. – You are the one responsible for all of this, isn't that right Nano ? - Meredy asked.

Yep, you are right…- The girl smiled wickedly. - Oh his transformation is complete. – Nano said with excitement.

What are you talking about ? – Erza asked angered.

You will see…- Nano said, and suddenly Gray got up from the ground, and his black marking were gone, only his tattoo was on his arm. The boy lifted his head up, and looked towards the house, which was devastated.

What happened here…. – Gray made his hands into fists, the boy had forgot everything that happened.

It was them, Gray. – Nano pointed towards the girls.

What ? – Meredy yelled. – It wasn't us Gray—the girl was interrupted from his punch. Meredy was thrown away, because of the power of Gray's fist.

Gray…what are you doing ? – Erza asked angered.

Shut up Erza….- Gray went towards her, and Erza felt the great amount of pressure that was coming from his body.

You ruin everything...this was the house that I had grown up…and you destroyed it…- In his anger, the markings of his tattoo started to spread on his body. – I won't forgive you ! – Gray said angered, and kicked Erza in the stomach, after that he inflicted two more punches, and to finish everything he kicked her in the face spinning her in the air.

GRAY STOP THIS RIGHT NOW ! – Lucy yelled at him, and she was about to activate one of her keys, but Gray was fast and grabbed it from her hand. When Natsu and Gajeel heard Lucy, they turned around and saw Gray.

Hey Gajeel he's alive. – Natsu smiled happily.

But Juvia isn't ! – Gajeel said angered, and the two dragon slayers, punched one of the ice wizards.

That's one of your precious keys. – The boy looked at the icon of the zodiac. – Oh, it's Loke. – Gray smiled wickedly.

Gray please don't do it ! – Lucy's eyes filled with tears.

You and your friends are responsible for everything that happened here….- Gray threw her the key back, and then swiftly charged towards her, punching her in the face. When Natsu heard Lucy's scream, he turned around and his eyes widened in terror.

Gray….WHAT ARE YOU DOING !? – The boy yelled at him, then dashed at full speed towards Gray.

Well, well…I wanted to fight you the most. – Gray smiled wickedly, and when Natsu was near him, they both clashed their fists. The ground was shaking from this great amount of magical power.

I WILL SNAP YOU OUT OF THIS STUPID ASS MAGIC ! – Natsu gave his fist more pressure, and he pushed back Gray.

DON'T BE SO COCKY YOU ARROGANT FOOL ! – Gray gave more pressure to his fist, too and soon the boys were thrown away.

,,That Gray is capable to outstand the Salamander's magic,, - Gajeel thought, and he continued his fight with the mages. But suddenly, they all went to Gray and Nano. – Huh ?

I think that's enough… - Nano said, and the ice wizard stood by her side. Gajeel went to Natsu and they both stood tall in front of the threat.

Who are you, and what's your deal with Gray ? – Gajeel asked with a serious tone.

Well, we are from the Dark Guild Ice Leviathan.. – Nano smiled wickedly.

Well, Dark guilds are our specialty, we will defeat you, in no time. – Natsu yelled at the guild.

Natsu is right…- Meredy went to the boys.

Fairy tail, never loses from the likes of you. – Erza and Lucy got up from the ground, and Gray's look changed drastic. He was pissed of at them, he thought that they had destroyed his house.

Why don't you die ALREADY ! – Gray stood in his molding position. – Ice Make…DEVILS LANCE ! – He molded a couple of lancers, that were purple and they were stronger from the regular.

LUCY, ERZA LOOK OUT ! – Natsu dashed to protect them, but suddenly his magical power's level fell down, and the boy fell on his knees.

THIS IS THE END OF YOU ! – Gray laughed wickedly.

Gray-sama that's enough ! – Juvia suddenly appeared and destroyed the lancers, with her water magic.

Juvia ! – the girl said happily.

If Juvia is alive, that means…HAPPY IS ALIVE TOO ! – Natsu sighed in relief, and Happy went to the boy. – How did you survive ? – Natsu asked.

Well, a couple of minutes before the explosion, Happy grabbed Juvia, and they flew out of the house, because these wizards were strong. – Juvia said with a serious tone.

Aye ! – Happy said with a happy tone.

Man, I am glad that you are alive. – Natsu smiled at them, and then looked towards Gray with a serious look.

Gray-sama, what are you doing to your friends- Juvia got interrupted by Gray.

THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS, AND IF YOU FOLLOW THEM JUVIA, YOU ARE GOING TO MEET THEIR DESTINY ! – Gray said angered.

What happened to you, Gray-sama…- Juvia said silently, and then she stood in a battle position. - ,,So this time he remembers me…,, - Juvia thought and looked at her friends. They were all beaten up, Erza and Lucy were in a bad condition, and they didn't had any magic power left. Gray was about to go towards Juvia, but Nano stopped him.

That's enough Gray. – Nano smiled wickedly. – We are getting out of here, that Meredy girl is from Crime Sorciere, I think that Jellal and the others will come here soon. Gray nodded in agreement, and turned his back.

Remember one thing Fairy tail….- the boy turned his head towards them.- I will crush you, one by one…- The boy turned his head back, and after seconds they disappeared, with the snow blizzard.

He is gone…- Juvia fell on her knees, and started crying for her beloved Gray. She remembered all of the memories she had with him. That time when he saved her from falling, after their battle, when he saved her from getting killed by Ultear, he was like her guardian angel, and the only thing that made her happy was him, but now he was gone, and she doesn't know if they will ever meet again. Yes, he said that he will destroy Fairy tail, but without him in there Juvia couldn't stay in the guild. Yes, she made a lot of new friends, but Gray was the most precious person in her life, they even became a couple. But with him leaving her, does that meant that he broke up with her. Everyone from the Fairy tail team were crushed, they lost one of their members who fell in the hands of a dark guild.

Don't cry Juvia, Natsu went to her and placed his arm on her shoulder...Fairy tail won't stay still until we get him back. – Natsu said with confidence, and everyone went around Juvia. That didn't cheer up Juvia at all, she lost Gray for a second time, soon it started raining because of Juvia. Gajeel was angered, so he decided that on his own he will bring back Gray, and Juvia will be happy again. Now the question is, what is that new dark guild planning, and who is the master of it, find out in the next chapter of Tears of Ice.

Release date: 26.01.2018.


	9. Gray and Juvia: Broken

Gray and Juvia: Broken

After Gray s disappearing, team Fairy tail was crushed, and they didn t knew how to explain everything to the other guild members. And the worst part of everything was, that if Gray makes a move with that ,,New Dark guild,, he will be in every S-rank mission, in every possible guild. The mages were in front of the guild, they were all beaten up, Erza was with a broken wrist, Gajeel and Natsu were still out of magical power, if it wasn t for Meredy and Crime Sorciere to escort them to the guild safely, they would have been dead. The pink-haired girl was the only member, that wasn t beaten up that badly. No one from team Fairy tail wanted, to open the doors of the guild, because they knew what was going to happen. On the way back to the guild, Juvia wasn t talking at all, she was crushed from what she saw. Gray leaved her alone, again the only thing that she wanted now is, to get away from everyone, and to be alone, but Erza kept an eye on her, and that way she couldn t go to search for Gray or do any stupid stuff. - ,,Hey, I have an idea Let s go back to the mountains, and then come back here, and to pretend that we were, training,,. Happy offered.

\- ,,That s not a bad idea,,. Natsu replied.  
\- ,,No we must tell the truth Jellal you may go now, thanks for the escort ,, - Erza said with her cheeks getting a little red. - ,,We will try to find Gray and that Ice Leviathan guild,,. Jellal said.  
\- ,,Yea, leave it to Crime Sorciere,,. Racer said determined. - ,,Don t take them lightly, they are a huge problem, for the peace in Fiore, if they make one move, I don t want to imagine what will happen,,. Gajeel said silently. - ,,You are right We will try to find them, if we get any clues, I will send you a letter Erza,,. Jellal said, and soon the Independent guild vanished. - ,,Well, that was badass,,. Happy said.  
\- ,,Now, let s get in and tell everyone what happened,,. Natsu placed his hand on the door, and opened it. We are back..- He said silently.  
\- ,,Well, you came back quickly,,. Cana smiled at them, and when she saw in what condition they were, the whole guild went to take care of them.  
\- ,,What happened to you,, ? Elfman asked.  
\- ,,Well .,,- Natsu was about to tell what happened, but he couldn t. Every time when he started the sentence, his voice was trembling. - ,,Well,, !? Cana asked angered. Laxus and Makarov came to see them, and when Laxus saw them his eyes widened. He thought that he will never see them again in such a bad condition. - ,,Natsu, tell us what happened,,. Laxus said angered. - ,,Well, the thing is..that uhm..how to say it.. ,,- Natsu couldn t make a sentence.  
\- ,,And where Is Gray,, ? Makaraov asked. When Juvia heard Gray, she made her hand into a fist, and stepped in front of Natsu, her eyes started to fill with tears, but she stood strong in front of everyone. When she was about to say something, Erza interrupted her.  
\- ,,We were attacked ,,- The girl said silently.  
\- ,,Yea, we can see that,,. - Elfman said.  
\- ,,There is a new dark guild, only with ice wizards, and they took Gray with them.. ,, Erza said through teeth.  
\- ,,They what,, ? The whole guild gasped. - ,,How ? Wasn t Gray one of the strongest in this guild,, ? Laxus asked.  
\- ,,Yeah, what a weakling ,,- Cana said teasing Gray. When Juvia heard Cana calling Gray, a weakling she got angry.  
\- ,,GRAY-SAMA IS NOT A WEAKLING,, ! Juvia said with anger, and Cana stepped back. - ,,Well, why he was captured then ? Elfman asked. Because he is a weakling,, ! Elfman yelled.  
\- ,,Elfman, please stop this,,. Lisana said to him in order to calm the environment in the Fairy tail guild.  
\- ,,Why ? His girlfriend can t take the truth about her beloved Gray,, ? Elfman said angered. When hearing this, Natsu jumped at Elfman, with a punch surrounded by fire, and he knocked him out on the ground.  
\- ,,DON T BADMOUTH GRAY,, ! Natsu said through teeth.  
\- ,,Chill out Salamander,,. Gajeel grabbed him behind the back.  
\- ,,Are you okay Elfman,, ?. Mirajane went to help Elfman, getting up.  
\- ,,YOU KNOW WHAT THE TRUTH IS ? Natsu s eyes were filled with tears. GRAY WENT ON HIS OWN FREE WILL ,,! He yelled, and the whole guild kept silence for a couple of seconds, they couldn t believe their ears.  
\- ,,What,, ? Laxus eyes widened. - ,,How could he,, ? Cana asked angered.  
\- ,,This guild made so much for him, we were like family, and he just goes to some random dark guild,, ? Elfman said angered.  
\- ,,Let me explain ,, - Erza took a deep breath, and explained everything about Nano, the ice wizards and the explosion of Ur s house. When the wizards heard the story it made them feel bad, attacking Gray like that. - ,,So this Nano girl is the problem..,, Mirajane said saddened, everyone in the guild were feeling down, they ve lost a precious member from the guild.  
\- ,,This is bad really bad.. ,, Makarov said, and placed his hand on his forehead. - ,,What now ? Are we going to keep it a secret from the other guilds,, ? Cana asked Makarov. - ,,I don t know-,,- the master got interrupted by Natsu.  
\- ,,We won t tell anyone, he is our friend after all ! The dragon slayer said, and punched one of the tables in the guild. Gray was Natsu s best friend, and somehow he felt Juvia s pain. Natsu suddenly started to remember all of the adventures and fights that they had as a children. DAMN IT ! He grabbed the table, and threw it in the air. WHY GRAY WHY ? Natsu in his sadness fell on his knees, and started crying. WHY, WHY, WHY,, ! He punched the ground several times, and soon he broke it. When Juvia saw Natsu s pain, she went to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. - ,,Stop it Natsu-san, it won t change anything. ,,.- The girl said saddened, and Natsu looked at her with tears in his eyes, Juvia was on the edge to start crying too, but somehow she resisted her feelings, and smiled at Natsu. - ,,How does she smile ? ,, - Cana asked herself.  
\- ,,We must warn the guilds in Fiore for this Ice Leviathan guild, because you don t know when they will make a move,,.- Laxus said with a serious tone. - ,,But, didn t we just agree not to tell anyone,, ? Cana asked confused. - ,,We won t tell them that Gray is in that guild, we will tell them only about the guild itsel,,f. Laxus said to Cana. - ,,Laxus is right..We must warn them about Ice Leviathan, you don t know when they will make a move,,. - Erza said. - ,,Tomorrow, we will warn every possible guild,,. Gajeel said.  
\- ,,But what about Gray ,,? Lucy asked.  
\- ,,We should go search for him,, ! Mirajane suggested.  
\- ,,No ! Makarov yelled. If you go to search for Gray, you will end up dead. Don t you see in what condition you are ? I forbid you to go, searching for him,, ! Makarov said with a serious tone. - ,,GRAMPS ! Natsu yelled at Makarov. That isn t fair ! What if Gray becomes like them, the sooner we find him, the sooner he will be back to his senses,, ! Natsu was trying to smile, to hide the pain.  
\- ,,I SAID NO,, ! Makarov yelled, and he started coughing.  
\- ,,Don t push yourself gramps,,. Laxus placed his hand on his back.  
\- ,,Gray won t become evil He is under control of Nano s magic.. ,, Erza said with a serious tone. When hearing this Natsu and Juvia s eyes widened in anger. - ,,So that little bitch is controlling my Gray ,,,- The girl made her hands into fists, and the weather outside changed. Thunder bolts were hitting the ground, and that was from Juvia s temper. I will destroy her ,,- Juvia said silently, but she was serious about murdering Nano. No one ever had seen Juvia in this condition, they were terrified even Erza, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail. #  
In the mountains which were very far from Magnolia, there was a huge dark castle with Ice Mages defending it from every corner, this place was Ice Leviathan. Gray and Nano had just arrived in it, and Gray saw only mages with hoods on their heads, he was curious who was the master of the guild. - ,,Nano, how old is this guild,,? - Gray asked. - ,,Hmmm.. maybe 3-4 years, I am not sure,,. The girl smiled at him. - ,,And no one knows about this place,, ? Gray asked with a confusion.  
\- ,,Well, only our fellow dark guilds know about us. We are currently one of the strongest Dark Guilds in Fiore,,. Nano smiled confidently and Gray s eyes widened. He was in the strongest Dark Guild in Fiore he was feeling lucky, but at the same unlucky, because of Fairy Tail. If they tell everything about this guild to the Magic Council, Gray will be in the wanted list, until he is captured, but that didn t concern him so much. - ,,I want to meet your master,,. Gray said to Nano.  
\- ,,Well, you are new, so there is no way that you can meet the master,,. Nano winked at him and then went near his cheek and tried to kiss him, but the boy got away from her.  
\- ,,What are you doing ? Gray asked. I left Fairy tail, but that doesn t mean that I don t love Juvia anymore,,. Gray said with a cold tone, and Nano s expression changed drastic. From a cute face, to an angry yandere.  
\- ,,Juvia, huh,, ? Nano made her hands into fists, and then changed her face expression, to the same cute girl. - ,,If something happens to her, I promise you I will crush you. He said with a serious tone, and went forwards in the castle, but suddenly he heard a sound of a gong. What is this ,,? Gray asked confused.  
\- ,,That s the gong for the guild meeting follow me.. ,,- Nano said silently, because she was angry with Gray. Soon the whole guild was in the guild hall, and Gray saw someone that he didn t want to meet ever again. - ,,Well, well If that s not Gray Fullbuster,,. - That was Briar, she was a member of the dark guild Avatar, which Gray was once in. She was a fairly tall woman, with dark skin and long white hair. She was wearing a polka dot cloak under which she dons a blue bandeau with tassels. On her waist Briar wears nothing but a black loincloth, and up and down her legs are black bands that are crossed to form several X s. On her feet she wears simple black sandals, and she decorates her ears with heart-shaped earrings. - ,,What the hell are you doing here Briar,, ? Gray asked angered.  
\- ,,I could ask you the same. The girl went to him, and placed her hand on his face. You are sexier than ever, Gray,,. the girl winked at him, but Gray grabbed her hand and pushed her down. - ,,Don t touch me, you whore,,. Gray said with a cold tone, and Briar s face gotten red. - ,,What a bad boy are you to talk to a woman like that. She said teasing him, and Nano laughed silently. Nano how did you find him ? And the most important question is how he joined,, ? Briar asked confused.  
\- ,,I will tell you later Briar,,. The girl smiled at her. - ,,As you wish, but I warn you, Gray is a traitor,,. She winked at Nano, and when the girl heard that she didn t believe Briar s words. After a couple of minutes, a cloaked man entered the guild hall, and everyone were on their knees. Seeing them Gray, fell on his knees too. The master was wearing a dark robe as the other mages, but Briar and Nano were an exception. When the master was in front of them, he didn t show his face, he was hiding it, and that made Gray curious.  
\- ,,I see, that we have a new member to our guild - The master said with a cold tone, and Gray somehow recognized this voice, but he couldn t remember where he had heard it before. Everyone in this guild know you, because you are the only ice mage, with Ice Devil slayer magic, in the whole world, and I am very pleased with Nano, who brought you here. When Nano herd his words, she blushed a little. . Ice Leviathan is currently the strongest dark guild in the whole world, and with you here, now we are unbeatable. You must know our top priority, Gray Fullbuster..-the master took a deep breath, and then exhaled. Our top priority is to eliminate every guild that stands in our way. The master said with a serious tone, and Gray saw his evil smile under his hood. After two years, we will make our move when the Grand Magic games start. Why after two, and not one you ask ? Because I need you to get stronger, I don t want weaklings in my guild. This way, we will destroy every possible guild, and then we will be the strongest of all. - When Gray heard this, his eyes widened.- I dismiss you, go and train yourselves and after two years, we are going to destroy every guild, and then we will be the rulers of this country,,. After saying everything he had to say, he dismissed the guild, and everyone disappeared, except Briar, Nano and Gray.  
\- ,,Did you heard that Gray, we are finally going to make our move, that the whole magical world will know that we exist,,. Nano smiled excitedly, and she was looking like a psychopath. - ,,Don t get so cocky, Nano..You don t know what these guilds are capable of.. ,, Gray scolded Nano. - ,,Pfff..yea right. Nano circled her eyes, and then closed them. Suddenly great amount of magical power was coming from her, which made a big vacuum wave, and pushed Briar back. Do you think, that the guilds are still stronger than me, Gray,, ? Nano smiled wickedly, and she wanted to see the fear in Gray s eyes, but he was sitting there like it was nothing. - ,,You are not strong enough to challenge any guild and I am pretty sure, that Natsu and the others have already spread the news in Fiore about your guild, so don t make any ideas of winning,,. - Gray smiled mockingly, and left the guild hall. - ,,He has changed a lot from the last time I saw him. Briar sighed and went to Nano. C mon don t get so sad, we will defeat them. Brair placed her hand on Nano s shoulder. And if we don t the master is always here to crush them,,. The two girls smiled wickedly, and they didn t notice that Gray, was spying on them, and when he heard them, his eyes widened in fear. - *Who the hell is he ?* - Gray thought and he was thinking about trying to find some clues, but it was too early, he just got in the guild, so he decided to act as a bad guy, in order to be liked by the master. He remembered that time, when he was spying the Avatar guild, but in order to get in there, he had to cut his ties with Juvia, and this was the same situation. Yes, he hated Fairy Tail for what ve they done, but Juvia still had a special place in his heart. ###  
Time was passing by, fast, and the Fairy tail mages had already spread the word of the Dark Guild Ice Leviathan, and they were waiting for their attack. Every guild member in Fiore, was training like hell, when they heard, that team Fairy Tail got crushed by them. On the other hand the Ice Leviathan members were only meditating through the months, and in the time Gray started doing the same, because every time he got to spar with one of the hooded Ice Wizards, he was having a hard time, and he used all of his magical power to defeat the wizard. Throughout the years he had become stronger, calmer, and his Devil Slayer magic was in full control or maybe it was because of Nano s magic, that she casted on him two years ago, when she got full control of him. He was ready to get his revenge on Fairy tail, and get Juvia back to his side. But the Ice Mage didn t want to follow the plan, so he decided to attack Fairy tail, before the games . While there was a dead silence in the castle, suddenly the gong for the guild meeting broke this silence, and the whole Ice Leviathan was in the guild hall. The master was waiting for them, and this time he was with his ice armor, and from seeing this armor Gray started shaking.  
\- *What is this feeling .i know I met him, but who the hell is he ?* - Gray asked himself and soon the master started talking to the guild. - ,,ICE LEVIATHAN ! NOW IT S OUR TIME TO ATTACK, PREPARE YOURSELVES AND DON T GO EASY ON THEM, KILL EVERYTHING THAT GETS IN YOUR WAY,, ! - The master said with a high tone, and all of the mages got up, and went straight to the exit of the castle. When they were out, there were 9 mages in a circle, and the guild members went into that circle, and a blizzard surrounded them. Gray knew, where this blizzard will take him, so he pulled Briar aside. - ,,Hey what the hell- ,,? Briar turned back and saw Gray, and she smiled perverted. What s the big deal, bad boy ? - ,,We are going to Fairy tail, screw the Grand Magic games,, ! The ice mage said, and they two started running, without no one noticing their absence. - ,,But Fairy tail will be on the games. And if we don t follow the master s orders, he will get mad... ,,- Briar said frightened, but she continued running. - ,,I am not afraid of him, I have faced stronger opponents in my life. And I am pretty sure that Fairy tail won t be joining the games,,. Gray said while huffing, because they were running fast, and then he stopped.  
\- ,,Why did you stop ,,? Briar asked. - ,,Do you know that teleportation magic ,,? - Gray asked.  
\- ,,Well, I know it, but It would lead us, near Magnolia, not exactly in Magnolia,,. Briar said, and Gray smiled wickedly. - ,,Don t worry about It. ,, Gray said, and soon Briar casted the teleportation magic, and Gray helped her because he was a pure ice wizard. The huge blizzard showed up again, and they were in the middle of it, soon they were teleported in the outskirts of Magnolia. Gray looked at the horizon, and saw that Magnolia is not far away from their location. - ,,I am sorry Gray, I am not an ice wizard,,- the girl got interrupted by Gray, who placed his hand on her shoulder.  
\- ,,You did well. The boy smiled at her, and then he activated his Devil slaying magic. From hearing this, Briar s cheeks got red. Now, let s go - The two mages went straight forward to Magnolia, and after a hour they were in Magnolia. You know your job Briar,, - Gray smiled wickedly, and activated his Devil Slaying magic, the black markings spread across his body. Meanwhile, in the Fairy tail guild, some of the wizards were yelling at Natsu. - ,,NATSU, WE MUST JOIN THE GAMES, IF WE DON T OUR REPUTATION WILL FALL DRASTICLY,,. ! Cana was yelling at Natsu, and in the meantime she was drinking from her bottle of sake. - ,,DON T BE SUCH A CHILD NATSU,, ! Elfman yelled at the boy, and from all of the noise, Natsu s eyebrow started trembling, and suddenly he punched Elfman in the gut.  
\- ,,I HATE WHEN SOMEONE IS YELLING AT ME,, ! The dragon slayer, yelled at Elfman. I ain t joining without GRAY ! If he s not here, I won t join that stupid ass competition. - ,,GRAY WENT TO THE BAD GUYS, AND YOU STILL THINK HIM AS A FRIEND ? Elfman yelled at Natsu, and punched him in the face. HE IS A DARK MAGE NOW, DON T YOU UNDERSTAND !? HE IS ALL OVER ON THE WANTED LIST, AND MORE OVER, HE IS A SSS+ RANK MISSION,, ! - ,,DON T PUNCH ME ! Natsu kicked Elfman, in the face making him fall on the ground. GRAY WILL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS,, ! - ,,Salamander, calm down a little,,. Gajeel went to Natsu, and placed his hand on his shoulder. - ,,LEAVE ME ALONE GAJEEL, NO, ALL OF YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE,, ! Natsu pushed Gajeel, and he went towards the exit of the guild, when he was there, the boy opened the door, then smacked it, making the whole guild shaking. The Fairy tail guild, was falling apart after Gray s betrayal towards them. The whole team Natsu, was split up. Lucy was trying her best to get them back together, but Natsu declined every time, Juvia too. Only Erza and Wendy, were agreeing. Juvia declined, because of her pain, she couldn t forget her beloved Gray, and she tried her best to find him, even Erza helped her, but they couldn t find even a trace of him. Erza was always by Juvia s side, she protected her from everything, because of her drastic drop of magical power. Juvia went a couple of times to Porlyusica, but still she couldn t find the reason about her ,,disease,,. Every day, she got worse, and soon she was laying helpless at her bed, and Erza was always there, to help. After a couple of hours, Gray and Briar were in the center of Magnolia, with their hoods on, in order no one to recognize them. - ,,Briar, before we go to Fairy tail there is someone that I would like to visit,,. Gray said with a serious tone, and looked up in to the sky. Dark clouds appeared, and the sun was hidden by them, and soon raindrops started falling and soon it started raining. Gray knew what caused this weather. It was Juvia s temper. - ,,Where ,,? Briar asked.  
\- ,,To Fairy Hills,,. Gray replied, and thunder stroked in the sky. The two members of Ice Leviathan, started walking to the girl s dorm, and with every step that Gray was taking, his heart was beating faster and faster. ###  
In Fairy Hills, Juvia was in her room and she was laying in her bed. The girl was looking like a disaster, her skin was paler, she had lost weight and she was ill. It was not some kind of a normal illness, it was an illness caused by Gray. Her despair, became a virus and that virus had spread through her body. Erza tried to help her so many times, but she refused. The only help that she desired, was from her beloved Gray, whom was long gone. She wanted to see him once again, but her hopes were fading away. She was mentally unstable, and physically. Every day she woke up with the hopes of Gray being next to her, embracing her with his hands and love. But her hopes were empty. Suddenly she got up from her bed, because she felt someone familiar approaching Fairy Hills, the magical power of this person was very high and after that she felt another magical power. - ,,Who could it be ?,, - the girl asked herself and tried to get on her feet, but it was too hard for her, because she was losing her balance. Gray and Briar were In front of Fairy hills, and the ice mage was nervous inside, because he hadn t seen Juvia for quite some time now. - ,,Briar, stay here and tell me if someone is coming,,. the boy said, and the girl nodded in agreement. - ,,What the hell are we doing here anyway ,,? Briar asked - ,,I want to see someone, that is important to me,,. Gray said and entered Fairy Hills. - ,,Well, the ice boy has feelings too,,. Briar teased Gray, and started waiting for him. Gray entered the hall of Fairy Hills, and went straight to Juvia s room. He didn t feel any magical powers, besides Juvia s. The ice mage knew, that this meeting will make a huge impact on his feelings, but that didn t matter now, he wanted to know if she is okay. Gray started climbing upstairs, and each step he took, his heart was beating faster and faster. When he was in front of Juvia s room, he entered and a lightning struck the sky. Juvia swiftly got up on her feet and tried to recognize the person in front of her.  
\- ,,Who are you,, ? the girl said with a low voice, and Gray pulled his hood back. - ,,Hello Juvia ,,- Gray said silently, and from seeing Gray s face the girl couldn t believe her eyes. - ,,I-is that really you, Gray-sama ,, ? the girl took a small step, and then she dashed towards him and hugged him placing her head on his chest. It is really you .? - the girl asked through tears. Gray didn t say anything, he only placed his hands on her face and lifted her head and looked her into the eyes. - ,,I ve missed you ,,- the boy said and kissed her on the lips. Juvia s eyes widened, and soon she closed them to enjoy the kiss. They stood in this position for about ten minutes. It was their happiest day, the couple was separated for so long, but that didn t matter so much for Juvia now, because she knew that her Gray still loves her. After some time Gray pulled his head back and looked Juvia in the eyes with a smile on his face. - ,,I thought that you had forgotten me.. ,, the girl said saddened, and the boy sighed.  
\- ,,I couldn t forget you you have done so many things for me, you are everything to me. Gray tapped their foreheads and the girl couldn t stop crying from joy. The boy placed his thumb under her eye to stop her tears. There is no need for you to cry anymore,,. - ,,So, you are coming back to Fairy tail,, ? the girl asked happily. But that question made Gray mad. Did Juvia said something wrong ? she asked confused.  
\- ,,I won t come back -,, the boy made his hand into a fist and Juvia felt the dark magical power that was coming out of him. - ,,But why ? Natsu and Erza miss you so much, they are in pain Gray-sama, please come back Fairy tail is falling apart, because of your departure-,, - Juvia was interrupted by Gray, who punched one of the walls making a hole in it.  
\- ,,I don t care about them, I don t care about Fairy Tail anymore,,. Gray said silently, and went to Juvia. - ,,What does this mean, Gray ? Juvia asked confused. You aren t going to leave me alone again, right ? The girl said with a smile on her face, but her smile was trembling because Gray was silent. He turned back, and tears started falling down Gray s face. Right,, ? the girl s voice was trembling and she soon started crying again. Gray was her joy and her despair.  
\- ,,I won t, I will always be with you, Juvia. But I must go now ,,-the boy went to the door and opened it, but Juvia swiftly went to him, which made her fall on the ground. Her condition was responsible for her loss in balance. Juvia grabbed Gray s hand, and didn t let him go. - ,,Please, stay I beg you, don t leave me alone, again,, ! the girl yelled at the boy, and that broke his heart. Gray didn t say a word, and he was standing there and doing nothing, but he suddenly pulled his hand and left Juvia on the ground. Gray turned his head towards Juvia and he was crying, too. The girl couldn t believe her eyes. Gray turned his face towards the door again and went forward, but Juvia grabbed to his leg. Gray look towards her and he saw how desperate she was.  
\- ,,Why, why are you doing this,, ? Gray asked silently and fell on his knees. Please, let go off me..  
\- ,,I won t.. ,,- Juvia said through tears.  
\- ,,Juvia ,,- Gray said silently and embraced her with his arms. The boy s tears couldn t stop falling, he wanted to destroy Fairy tail, but while doing this he would be destroying Juvia s feelings. Gray come up with a solution, he placed his arm on her shoulder and pulled out his leg out of her grasp. - * I am sorry, Juvia.* - Gray thought and he froze the girl. The ice wizard never thought that he would use any kind magic on her. The boy sighed and he looked at her face and he saw that under the ice, her tears were still falling. He couldn t take anymore and left the room with pain in his heart. - * I promise you, when I destroy Fairy tail we will be together again.* - Gray thought and closed the door and went downstairs. While he was gone, Briar was surrounded by two girls. These girls were Cana which had already pulled out her cards and Mirajane, which was changed in her Seilah demon form. That form she copied from Seilah, which she fought back in the day. The girls were told by Gajeel, that he had sensed the smell of Gray near Fairy Hills and they swiftly went to check if Juvia is alright. - ,,You won t escape, girly.,, - Cana said. - ,,You are with him, right ? Cana asked. - ,,You are from that Ice Leviathan guild ?,, - Mira asked. - ,,Cana, we must defeat her if we don t do it now, her reinforcements will come to her aid. Mira said worried. - ,,Don t worry she has nowhere to go, she is helpless. Cana teased Briar in order making her aggressive. - ,,I asked you something is he with you,, ? Briar was just standing there still and not talking to the girls, that made Cana irritated and she pulled five cards from her bag and now she had five cards in the left and five cards in the right hand. These cards had different spells and could be used for a wide variety of things, but this time the effects were ,,shuriken cards,,. - ,,DON T IGNORE ME !,, - The girl threw the cards towards Briar and she was just standing there still, when suddenly an ice barrier appeared In front of her. - ,,WHAT ?,, - The girl s eyes widened, because she noticed that magic. - ,,You haven t changed a bit, Cana ,, - Gray said silently and Cana got mad. - ,,Gajeel was right, you really decided to show up. Gray, you have two options: surrender now and nobody will get hurt or fight with us and lose miserably-,, - Cana suddenly felt huge pain in her stomach and that was Gray, whom attacked her. The girl didn t even notice when he was in front of her. - ,,I prefer the fighting part.,, - Gray smiled wickedly. The punch threw Cana away from Mira and Briar wasn t surrounded anymore. Cana had hit her head in one of the trees in Fairy Hills and she fell on the ground unconscious. - ,,Well, I wanted to fight them, but your choice.,, - Briar sighed.  
\- ,,Cana ! You will pay for this Gray !,, - Huge amount of magical power was coming out of the girl and that made Briar tremble, but Gray was just standing there, without fear in his eyes. - ,,MACRO: SLEE-,, - Mirajane stopped her sentence and she soon was in her normal form. Gray was fast enough to slice through her with his Ice Zeroth: Long Sword. Gray got the upper hand in the battle, because of his devil slaying magic. When Briar saw what he did to his former comrades her eyes widened in fear.  
\- ,,Gray, you didn t have to kill her ,, - Briar said saddened.  
\- ,,They are unconscious, don t worry When they wake up, there will be nothing left of the guild.,, - Gray said silently and went on forwards with Briar following him. While they were walking something happened to Gray and he lost his balance and fell on his knee. He suddenly started seeing images of his ,,former,, friends and the good time they had before. First it was Cana, then Mira, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and etc. - *What is happening ?* - Gray thought and he suddenly fell on his other knee and his hands were on the wet ground. There was a puddle beneath his head and he saw in its reflection, when he and Natsu fought Mard Geer. From seeing this, Gray splashed the water in the puddle and got back up on his feet. - ,,What happened ?,, - Briar asked confused. - ,,Nothing, maybe I ve over did It a little ,, - He said and started walking again. Deep down in his mind, Gray was having a life-changing battle. His love for his guild and his rage towards them were battling inside his mind and heart. He thought that he got rid of his feelings towards Fairy Tail, but he was wrong. - *I will destroy Fairy Tail, even if it costs my life..* - Gray thought and the whole time Briar was looking at him with concern. - ,,Who did you visit back there ?,, - Briar asked. - ,,It doesn t concern you.,, - Gray replied. - ,,Tch, you are a truly a cold one.,, - Briar teased Gray, but he ignored her. - ,,Briar, we must separate now.,, - Gray said with a serious tone. - ,,But, why ?,, - Briar asked confused.  
\- ,,Didn t you hear what Cana said ? They know that we are here and I am pretty sure that Fairy Tail is already on the alert. They mustn t capture us, if they have to capture someone that would be me Now go, run far away as you can..I will settle the score with Fairy tail. Go to Crocus, where the Grand Magic Games are being held. Gray showed some concern about his teammate and surprised Briar, a lot. - ,,But, Gray If they capture you, you will be tortured in the prison.-,, - Briar got interrupted.  
\- ,,I said, go !,, - Gray ordered her and the girl only nodded in agreement. - ,,I will be waiting for you in the castle !,, - the girl said and swiftly kissed him on the cheek. Gray s eyes widened, a small smile appeared on Briar s face and she soon started running away. When she was already far away from him, Gray took a deep breath and then exhaled. - ,,It s time ,, - the boy threw his coat on the ground and activated his devil slaying magic. - ,,TODAY, THIS CITY WILL SUFFER THE WAY THAT I SUFFERED !,, - The boy let out a roar and he was powering up his magic. That roar acquired a background voice as a devil. - *I am feeling it, the true power of my devil slaying magic is finally going to be released.* - Gray was watching towards the sky with a wicked smile on his face. What was that true power that Gray was talking about ? Soon Gray was going to clash with the Fairy Tail guild, would he survive ? Or he will be arrested ? Find out in the next chapter !

A/N: Guys, I am so sorry for posting this late, again Just school things So, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And for the haters that will say: ,,Mirajane is stronger than Gray,, guys he has devil slaying magic and she is partly a devil :D Anyways, write your reviews, please ! And I want criticism, cuz still I am a newbie :D. Peace !


	10. Gray and Juvia: Identity Crisis

Gray and Juvia: Identity Crisis

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR POSTING SO LATE :D I hope you enjoy it !

Raindrops were falling on Gray's face. The boy was finally in his full power. His whole body was out of black marks, but his power was overflowing, the black markings on his body were gone, because he finally had mastered his Ice Devil Slaying magic, just as his father. Gray looked at his hand and smiled wickedly. He pointed his hand on the right side and without looking at the building he was about to destroy. Suddenly from the building appeared ice in the form of a tree. The ice destroyed the building, Gray turned his head towards the building and his eyes widened. There were dead bodies on the pointy edges of his ice. He could hear the people's cries, not only grownups, even children were dead. The Ice Mage really had changed throughout the years, he was cold and ruthless. The Ice Mage went forward in direction towards Fairy Tail and on his way he was destroying each and every building, which stood in his way. People were running in fear, some people slipped on the ground, because it was wet. Gray went towards one woman, which was with a crippled leg.

,,Please, spare my life, Gray Fullbuster !,, - the woman was crying and the boy kneeled down to her.

,,I won't do anything to you…,, - the boy said and girl smiled with eyes full with tears, but suddenly her eyes widened and blood started coming out of her mouth. Gray had stabbed her with his ice sword through the stomach and the blade was coming out of her back. The boy pulled his sword and looked around him. An evil grin appeared on his face, he inhaled then exhaled. - ,,Fairy tail, I am coming !,, - he said with an evil grin and started walking towards the guild.

In Fairy tail, the mages didn't have a clue what was happening, when suddenly Mest opened the door.

,,WE NEED YOUR HELP, THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK !,, - he screamed and the eyes of the guild members widened.

,,What ?,, - Erza asked and she went outside of the guild and saw all of the destroyed buildings in Magnolia. She couldn't believe her eyes. After that all the guild members were behind her and their reaction was the same.

,,Who could have done this ?,, - Levy asked saddened.

,, We don't know who is doing this, but the person behind this mess is very proficient in Ice magic !,, - Mest said.

,,I bet that this is the Ice Leviathan guild !,, - Elfman said angered.

,,No…it's not them, it's someone that we all know, but I can't recognize him, because of the rain.,, - Gajeel said. - *But I am pretty sure that Gray Fullbuster is back in town.* - Gajeel thought.

,,We should track him down.,, - Laxus said angered and made his hands into fists. – *No one can destroy my city and get away with it* - Laxus thought and he felt the power that was rising in him.

,,What are we waiting for ! FAIRY TAIL SPREAD ACROSS THE TOWN AND HELP THE PEOPLE !,, - Erza ordered. - ,,Gajeel and Laxus come with me-,, - the girl stopped when some ice shaped kunais were thrown in front of her legs. - ,,What ?,, - she looked down her legs, then she looked up and the guild's eyes widened.

,,It can't be…,, - Erza said with a tremble in her voice.

,,Long time no see, Fairy tail !,, - Gray has finally appeared. The ice mage was angry and he wasn't going to spare the lives of the members of the Fairy Tail guild.

,,I knew it was you, I caught your scent from miles !,, - Gajeel said angered. - ,,Where are Cana and Mirajane, you bastard ? ,, - Gajeel asked and Gray didn't answer his question. That made the Dragon Slayer angry. - ,,DON'T ACT COOL, YOU TRAITOR !,, - The Dragon Slayer jumped towards Gray with his pointed towards his face. He punched him and Gray fell on the ground. Gajeel sat on his chest with his knees touching the ground and started punching Gray in the face. - ,,YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IS JUVIA GOING THROUGH,, - Gajeel punched him with his righ fist, which was covered in ice. - ,,SHE IS ON THE BRINK OF DEATH,, - he punched him with his left fist, which was covered in ice too. - ,,YOU ARE A CRIMINAL, WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE ! ,, - he punched him again. - ,,ERZA, GO WITH THE REST OF THE GUILD AND HELP THE PEOPE IN THE CITY, I WILL TAKE CARE OF GRAY-,, - Gajeel got interrupted by Gray, who placed his hand on his stomach and the ice paralyzed his whole body.

,,Get off of me..,, - Gray's hand made an ice explosion and threw Gajeel into the guild's wall.

,,Gajeel !,, - Levy went to Gajeel. - ,,Are you okay ?,, - she asked and helped him getting up, but he pushed her hand away.

,,No one is going anywhere, you are all staying here.,, - Gray looked around. -,, Where is the master, and where the hell is Natsu and that annoying bitch Lucy ?,,- Gray asked.

,,Natsu went somewhere, and Lucy followed him….But the master had passed away, last year…,, - Erza said with a sad tone. Gray's eyes widened, but then he smiled wickedly.

,Well, it was about time for him to pass away…And for your friends…I killed them both ! - he looked them with a wicked eyes. Everyone were shocked from the deaths of Mira and Cana, especially Elfman. The man fell on his knees and didn't know what to do. That made Laxus angry, because Gray teased his dead grandfather and he killed two of his guild mates. The Lightning Dragon Slayer started walking slowly towards Gray. And with each step he took, lightning was coming from his body and the ground was shaking.

,,Erza, go with the others and the people, me and Gajeel will take care of Gray.,, - Laxus said angered and Erza nodded in agreement.

,,YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE-,, - Gray said, but he got interrupted by Laxus' punch in the stomach.

,,GO, ERZA !,, - The girl and the rest of the guild had spread out throughout the city. When Laxus was sure that the all of the guild members were gone he and Gajeel stood next to each other and activated their Dragon force.

,,HERE IT COMES, GRAY !,, - the two Dragon Slayers said and dashed towards Gray. They started punching and kicking Gray, but he easily parried their attack. The boy was blocking their attacks with ease, because each punch he received a little ice barrier was appearing on his hands, but they were fast, so he decided to jump away from them. The boy made a backflip and he was sliding on the ground, he placed his hands on the ground to stop.

,,What happened, Gray ? When it's two on one, you are not so cocky, aren't you ?,, - Gajeel teased Gray. - ,,You are the same weakling as before, a puny ice mage, with magic granted by his father as a gift and still you probably can't control it,, - Gajeel continued to tease Gray. From hearing this the ice wizard got mad. He made his hands into fists and two ice gauntlets with spikes on them appeared on Gray's hands. The boy dashed towards Gajeel and punched him in the stomach.

,,IS THAT WEAK ENOUGH FOR YOU ?,, - Then he punched him in the face. - ,, YOU DRAGON SLAYERS, THINK THAT YOU ARE SO POWERFUL, WELL YOU ARE NOT !,, - after that he punched him in the face, breaking the gauntlet. Laxus immediately pushed Gray back with a kick in the stomach.

*Damn, he really is strong.* - Gajeel thought and dashed towards Gray.

,,LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR !,, - Laxus exhaled a huge amount of lightning towards Gray.

,,ICE DEVIL'S RAGE !,, - Gray exhaled a huge amount of cold ice air and they both clashed making an explosion. The two mages were pushed away by their roars. Laxus felt the pain in his stomach and started coughing blood. Gray smiled wickedly, because he knew that if Laxus was pushed to his limits, he will pass out.

,,So, Laxus…How's your sickness treating you ?,, - Gray smiled wickedly and Gajeel's eyes widened.

,,What are you talking about, Gray !?,, - Gajeel asked angered.

,,You see, Laxus had swallowed a lot of Tempesta's poison, despite the fact that Porlyusica gave him a medicine, he still has some poison inside of him, that kills him slowly.,, - Gray said.

,,Is that true, Laxus ?,, - Gajeel asked. The Lightning Dragon Slayer took a deep breath, then exhaled and made his hands into fists.

,,Yes, it is true…BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME ! I AM LAXUS DREYAR, THE GRANDSON OF MAKAROV AND THE LIGHTNING DRAGON SLAYER ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !,, - The man let out a roar and both Gray and Gajeel's eyes widened, The magical power in Laxus was rising drastically. Soon, his lightning changed its color. His lightning was no more yellow, but red. - ,,With this power I defeated Wahl and with it…I WILL DEFEAT YOU, GRAY !,, - Laxus dashed towards the boy and he couldn't see his movements.

*He's so fast-* - the boy's thoughts got interrupted by Laxus, who punched him in the stomach and that punch threw him in the air. While he was in the air, Laxus had gained more power that outmatched Gray's. The blonde man was fast as a lightning and he was going through Gray's body like a bullet while he was in the air.

*Despite his sickness, Laxus is really one of the strongest in this guild.* - Gajeel watched how Gray was decimated by Laxus. The Lightning Dragon Slayer was behind Gray's back and kick him, which made him fall to the ground and break it with his body. Laxus landed on the ground and created a blast made of red electricity, which he controlled in his two hands.

,,Gajeel, use your roar and with my electric blast we will finish him !,, - Laxus ordered Gajeel and he nodded in agreement. - ,,THIS IS FOR CANA AND MIRAJANE ! – The man felt pain in his chest and blasted the energy of red electricity towards Gray.

,,IRON DRAGON'S ROAR !,, - Gajeel exhaled a huge amount of metal vortex towards Gray. Then the both powers clashed and made a huge explosion, which led to the destruction of Fairy tail. The explosion was so huge and loud that the Fairy tail guild saw from afar.

,,Did they defeated him ?,, - Levy asked.

,,I am not sure if they had defeated him, but if they did….I WANT HIM DEAD !,, - Elfman said angered.

*Gray…* - Erza thought saddened. Gray and Natsu were like brothers to her, and if something happened to Gray now, there will be a huge emptiness inside her heart and soul.

In Fairy Hills, Juvia was still frozen. She was lost in thoughts about her Gray. The boy who filled the emptiness in her heart now wants to destroy Fairy Tail. She started remembering every moment that they shared together, but then she remembered Nano. In her anger, Juvia's wild emotions started shaking the whole Fairy Hills.

*JUVIA WON'T FORIGE, JUVIA WON'T FORGIVE HER…JUVIA WILL….* - suddenly the ice broke and Juvia was free. The girl got on her legs and made her hand into fist. – Juvia will kill her…- she said with a cold tone and went to her wardrobe. And soon she was in her regular clothes, which she hadn't worn in a year. The girl went out of Fairy Hills and saw Mirajane and Cana laying on to the ground unconscious. - ,,CANA-SAN, MIRA-SANA !,, - she swiftly went to aid them. She started pushing them in order to wake up, but that was useless. She could hear their heartbeat, but their breathing was low. The girl couldn't heal them so she lifted them on her shoulders and started walking towards Fairy Tail. – Juvia won't let you die ! – She said determined, despite her illness. Juvia was more of determined to find Gray and stop him. The girl was pushing her limits of strength to the edge, she felt how her strength was decreasing. - *Juvia, won't give up..Juvia must help her friends..Juvia must stop Gray-sama* - With each step she was taking, these thoughts were the moving force for Juvia. In the distance Juvia saw coming her way and soon when they were close enough she smiled. These people were Erza, Elfman and Levy.

,,Juvia !,, - Erza yelled. - ,,Are these…No, way !,, - she went to her and helped her with the bodies of her friends.

,,My sister, is she alright ?,, - Elfman grabbed Mirajane in his arms.

,,Yes…they are alright…,, - Juvia said through heavy breathing. Elfman's eyes widened in happiness and he started crying manly tears. - ,,Where is Gray-sama ?,, - she asked.

,,What ? How do you know he is here ?,, - Levy asked confused.

,,He visited me…and froze me..,, - she said silently.

,,Gray has really forgotten about everything that Fairy tail gave him…,, - the girl made her hands into fists and placed Cana on her back. - ,,We must go to Wendy, she Is in the city with the others. Juvia, you must go into Fairy Hills and rest-,, - Erza got interrupted by the girl.

,,NO !,, - the girl yelled. - ,,I will bring Gray back to his normal self…EVEN IF IT KILLS ME !,, - Juvia said determined. Erza smiled and took off with Levy and Elfman.

,,She looks so determined.,, - Elfamn said with a smile on his face.

,,We should be nearby, if Gray loses control,, - Erza said worried. But she had faith in her friend.

Juvia was walking towards the Fairy tail guild and she couldn't believe her eyes. Dead bodies everywhere, destroyed building, children crying over the death of their parents and the Magic Force helping injured people.

*How could he…* - Juvia thought and her eyes filled with tears.

The battle between Laxus and Gajeel was over. The two Dragon Slayers were standing tall in front of Gray's body. Laxus was with angered look and suddenly he fell on his knees, breathing heavily. Laxus had pushed his limits, but Gajeel was looking fine.

,,He was tough, but not that tough to stop me…,, - Laxus said and looked towards his body. - ,,Now, Mirajane and Cana can rest in peace.,, - the man said with a cold tone.

,,That Gray impressed me, if I was fighting him on my own, I could have been dead.,, - He said angered. - *Even If I went in my second dragon force from, he could have defeated me. That Devil Slaying power sure is impressing.* - Gajeel thought and saw in the distance a girl in a blue dress. - ,,Wait a minute, isn't that…Juvia ?,, - The boy asked confused.

,,What is she doing here ? I thought that she was sick ?,, - Laxus was confused, too. While Juvia was running towards them, she saw a body in front of Laxus' and Gajeel's feet.

,,I'll go to her.,, - Gajeel stood in front of Juvia. - ,,What the hell are you doing here, you dummy ? Don't you see that is raining and you are sick, go home !,, - Gajeel scolded Juvia.

,,I am here to see Gray-sama !,, - the girl looked around, but she wasn't close enough to see his body. - ,,Where is he, Gajeel-san ?,, - Juvia asked angered. The black haired boy, took a deep breath and then sighed. He placed his hand on Juvia's shoulder and looked her into the eyes.

,,He is dead…,, - he said with a cold tone. Juvia's eyes widened, the girl was standing there without saying anything. - ,,Me and Laxus killed hi-,, - the Iron Dragon Slayer got interrupted, by an ice blade, which pierced through his stomach.

,,GAJEEL- SAN ! GAJEEL ! – Laxus and Juvia screamed in terror.

,,I am not dead yet, Gajeel…,, - Gray somehow survived the explosion.

,,YOU BASTARD !,, - Laxus tried to punch Gray in the face, but he grabbed his hand with his own. - ,,What ?,, - he asked. Gray swiftly struck Laxus' hand on the ground and he broke it, then he got up and kicked him in the face. The boy looked at his body and saw that the black markings were on his body again.

,,If it wasn't for the markings on my body, I should have been dead…- Gray said with a cold tone. - ,,Well Laxus, should we continue our fight ?,, - the boy dashed towards the injured man and punched him in the face with his right hand, after that he molded a big ice hammer and smashed the hammer into his body, breaking into it. - ,, WHAT IS IT, TRASH ? CAN'T KEEP UP WITH ME ?,, - Gray smiled wickedly and jumped in the air, kicking Laxus in the face, after that while he was landing he smiled wickedly and molded his Zertoh Long sword and sliced through his body. When he was behind him the sword disappeared and Laxus fell on the ground. The Lightning Dragon Slayer could have won if it wasn't for his sickness, which was pushing him back. Gray stood on his legs and went to Gajeel, whom was laying in Juvia's arms. The girl looked Gray in the eyes, and she was crying.

,,Why are you doing this…? ,, - she asked. Gajeel was spitting blood on her clothes and trying not to die.

,,I told you,, - Gray pulled the ice sword from Gajeel's body and he screamed in pain. - ,,Fairy tail will be destroyed by me…,, - the man went in front of the guild and placed his hand in front of it. The guild wasn't fully destroyed, but Gray wanted to finish it. - ,,Shatter apart..,, - Gray froze the whole guild and suddenly it broke. Each and every memory that he had in this guild was destroyed. But deeper meaning of the destruction of the guild was that he was destroying all bonds that he made in the guild. Juvia couldn't watch anymore, the woman got up on her feet and went behind Gray. He turned around and she slapped his cheek. Gray was sitting there and doing nothing, when suddenly he slapped her with the back of his hand, which made her fall on the ground. When Gajeel saw what happened he tried to get up, despite his wound.

,,You-, you…BASTARD-! ,, - Gajeel fell on the ground again, but he didn't give up. - ,,YOU SCUM ! HOW DARE YOU !? SHE WAS THE ONE THAT LOVED YOU THE MOST, AND YOU DARE TO HIT HER…YOU MAKE ME SICK !,, - Gajeel punched the ground and made a crack in it. - ,,DESPITE MY WOUND, I WILL MAKE EVERYTHING TO MAKE YOU PAY !,, - the boy felt power surging inside him. Gajeel was a 1st generation Dragon Slayer and he was a lot like Natsu, stubborn and with a short temper. The boy was soon in his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. - ,,NOW PREPARE - !,, - the boy got interrupted from Juvia, who got up from the ground.

,,Gray-sama is my responsibility…- she said silently and started walking slowly towards Gray. - ,,Gray-sama do you remember when you saved Juvia from falling ? Do you remember that time when you saved Juvia from Ultear ? – with each question the ice mage's memories flashed before his eyes. - ,,Do you remember that time when we both hurt ourselves, and you took revenge for Juvia ?,, - the girl was already in front of him and placed his hand on his face. - ,,You are not that Gray-sama that I know, you are under control…SHAKE IT OFF FROM YOU !,, - the girl yelled at him, and Grya fell on his knees.

,,What are you talking about ?,, - the boy asked angered and he felt pain in his head and placed his hands on it. - ,,I will take revenge on this guild…I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU !,, - the boy started seeing all of his memories with each Fairy tail guild member.- *I MUST GET OUT OF HERE….SHE IS PLAYING SOME TRICKS WITH MY MIND….* - Gray thought and Gajeel went near him.

,,REMEMBER WHAT SHE DID FOR YOU ! SHE LOVES YOU MORE THAN HER OWN LIFE ! – Gajeel yelled at him.

,,SHUT UP !,, - Gray got up on his knees and his hands and body were shaking. - ,,SHUT…UUUUUUUP !,, - the boy yelled and vast amounts of magical power was coming out of him. - ,, I WILL KILL YOU ALL, AND THAT'S FINAL ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! – Gray exploded in anger.

,,Juvia ! What should we do now ? ,, - Gajeel asked, while being pushed by his power, when suddenly Gray dashed towards the boy and punched him in the face, throwing him away. - ,,WHY YOU- !,, - Gajeel couldn't finish his sentence, because Gray grabbed him by the throat and started choking him.

,,STOP THIS, RIGHT NOW !,, - Juvia screamed and the magic power in her started rising. The girl placed her hand in front of Gray's back and attacked him with boiling water, which made him to let go of Gajeel. The boy turned around and his eyes filled with anger.

,,HOW DARE YOU ?,, - the boy dashed towards her. On his way towards the girl, Gray dogged each of her attacks and when he was near her he punched her in the stomach with all of his power, throwing her away. The boy was looking at her with a wicked smile and suddenly he realized what he had done. Gray went to her and kneeled down to her body. - ,,JUVIA !,, - the boy placed his hands underneath her body and started shaking her. - ,,WAKE UP !,, - the girl didn't say anything, - ,,JUVIA, PLEASE, SAY SOMETHING !,, - Gray didn't receive an answer again. The boy's eyes widened and he soon started crying over her body. The Iron Dragon Slayer heard his cry and got up from the ground. When he saw Juvia's body, the boy's heart broke, but his anger exploded. He was exhausted from the fight, and his wound was pulling him back.

,,Gray Fullbuster…know this from me…. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU !,, - Gajeel said angered and fell on the ground unconscious. Gray looked around himself and realized what he had done. He destroyed the guild, almost killed Gajeel, killed Laxus and most importantly he killed Juvia. The girl which never stopped loving him. She was always there for him, but in his anger he killed her. Gray got up, and left Juvia on the ground. The ice mage, suddenly disappeared like a snow. Yes, he had learned the teleportation magic. When he disappeared, soon the Fairy tail guild members were back, and they couldn't believe their eyes.

,,What happened here ?,, - Cana asked with a pain in her voice, because she was beaten up by Gray.

,,Oh, no… ,, - Erza saw Juvia's body and swiftly went to it. The girl kneeled down to her to hear if her heart was beating. It was beating, but with a slow pace. After that she looked around and her eyes widened when she saw Gajeel and Laxus on the ground. - ,,WENDY, HEAL THEM FAST !,, - Erza screamed in terror. The guild members couldn't believe what Gray was capable of. If it wasn't for Wendy they should have been dead, the three of them were in some kind of coma. Erza made her hand into a fist and looked up in the sky. - *You will pay for this, Gray…* - the guild members went to Fairy Hills, because the guild was destroyed and Fairy Hills was big enough for them to rest. Everyone from the guild were saddened and angry. Saddened for their guild mates, and angry with Gray and the Ice Leviathan guild. The Ice Mage had teleported himself in a forest nearby Magnolia and he wasn't showing any emotion. The boy molded a sword made of his Ice Devil Slaying Magic and turned the blade towards his chest. The boy dashed the blade towards his chest when suddenly a hand grabbed it, and the time stopped.

,,What happened ?,, - the boy asked and suddenly he saw a person , which he thought that he will never see again. - ,,I-it can't be…,,

A/N: Who is that person ? Find out in the next chapter ! And please write your reviews down bellow !


End file.
